River of Love
by Hermes Moon Lady Serene
Summary: ch 25 added lemon Note: ch 24 is short Shigure has always been fond of Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru.
1. Prologue

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? How will our favorite dog tell his beloved Riceball how he feels? Will she return his love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: I'm feeling kind of bored and I've always wanted to try a new pairing out. Shigure x Tohru! Lol. Well, I hope all you Shigure x Tohru fans like it. Please, no flaming . . . -hides behind a curtain- And Tohru is at a decent age, like 18, just so it won't be a minor being kissed by an adult. -hides behind the curtains more-

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the song, River of Love. River of Love belongs to LeAnn Rimes. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takuya-sama! No suing.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - song

* * *

_

"Aaah, breakfast time!" The dark haired man smiled as the brown haired girl set a plate of steaming food in front of him, "Tohru-kun, did I mention that your food is the best, my sweet little flower?" He smiled more as Tohru giggled with a smile.

"Hai, you did, Shigure-san." Tohru replied quietly, blushing as she sat across from him.

Before putting the food to his lips, the Inu looked around for his two cousins, "Where are Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun, I can't eat all this delicious food by myself."

"Oh, that's right, Kyo-kun is at Kazuma-san's and Yuki-kun is visiting his parents for the weekend, with Ayame-san." Tohru answered as she lifted her chopsticks to her lips.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, ne, my little flower?" Shigure smiled, winking at her.

_My heart's been thirsty _

_My spirit's runnin' dry _

_And I think I feel a drop of rain _

_I see the lightning _

_Strikin' the sky _

_Sometimes a stone can bring a change _

_Now your love comin' back _

_Like the water all around me _

_This feelin' here inside _

_Is rising like a tide to the sea _

Tohru let out a giggle once more, almost dropping her tea. The sound of Tohru's laughter was comforting to Shigure, making his heart swell up with pride. The Inu has always been fond of her. Everytime she was down or in trouble, he would try to make her laugh, before getting thumped by Kyo or Yuki, who were just as protective of her as he was. Tohru gasped as she spilled the tea all over the table.

_Take me away on the river of love _

_I wanna go where you go _

_Take me away on the river of love _

_Just let me roll with the flow _

_On the river of love _

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Shigure-san! I am so clumsy!" Tohru chirped, spazzing out.

Shigure laughed and quickly walked over to her, taking his hand in hers, "Tohru-kun, don't worry about the tea."

"But . . . I spilled it . . . "

_Now I don't worry 'bout what's round the bends _

_As long as you're by my side _

_My destination is right where I am _

_I'm just enjoyin' the ride _

_When I needed your love _

_It rained down from above me _

_Now I'm over my head _

_And i can feel it set me free _

Before she could say anything else, Shigure's lips were over hers, silencing her in a gentle kiss. Tohru's cheeks turned dark, becoming hot as her heart fluttered. Shigure released her hands, slipping an arm around her waist, drawing her few inches closer. He nipped her lips affectionately as his free hand ran through her brown locks, earning a kiss from the onigiri. Tohru blushed more as Shigure broke the kiss, turning his gaze away from her.

_Take me away on the river of love _

_I wanna go where you go _

_Take me away on the river of love _

_Just let me roll with the flow_

_On the river of love _

Shigure hesitated, nervously running his hand through his hair, "Gomen, Tohru-kun, I didn't know what came over me . . . " He replied, quickly standing.

Before he walked away, Tohru grabbed the sleeve of his gray robe, "No, It's ok, Shigure-san! I actually enjoyed it!" She blurted.

_Ooooh yeah, on the river of love _

_Ooooh yeah, on the river of love_

The dark haired Sohma immediately froze, his eyes widening as she blushed more in embarrassment.

_My heart's been thirsty _

_My spirit's runnin' dry _

_And I think I feel a drop of rain _

_I see the lightning _

_Strikin' the sky _

_Sometimes a stone can bring a change _

_Now your love comin' back _

_Like the water all around me _

_This feelin' here inside _

_Is rising like a tide to the sea _

Shigure glanced back at her, "You enjoyed it?"

Tohru's face now turned red as she nodded, looking at the floor, "I don't know why, but I did."

Shigure chuckled and knelt down beside her once more, cupping her cheek in his hand, "Tohru-kun, I'm glad . . . I'm glad that you enjoyed that kiss. Because you know why?"

_Take me away on the river of love _

_I wanna go where you go _

_Take me away on the river of love _

_Just let me roll with the flow _

_On the river of love _

The onigiri shook her head, confusion written in her eyes. Shigure leaned in close to her and planted a kiss on her nose.

_Now I don't worry 'bout  
what's round the bends  
As long as you're by my side  
My destination is right where I am  
I'm just enjoyin' the ride  
When I needed your love  
It rained down from above me  
Now I'm over my head  
And i can feel it set me free _

"Because I love you . . . " He whispered in her ear before standing and walking away.

_Take me away on the river of love  
I wanna go where you go  
Take me away on the river of love  
Just let me roll with the flow  
On the river of love_

Tohru blushed deeply as she watched her guardian walk into his office. Her face softened as a river of love flooded into her heart and she smiled.

_Ooooh yeah, on the river of love  
Ooooh yeah, on the river of love_

_I love you too, Shigure-san . . ._ She whispered in her heart.

_Ooooh yeah, on the river of love  
Ooooh yeah, on the river of love_

_

* * *

_Japanese Words

Hai - yes

-san - used at the end of one's name in respect

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name

Ne - right?

Gomen - sorry

_

* * *

_Silver: Well, that's my Shigure x Tohru fic. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Leave a review on your way out.

* * *

June 30, 2006 - I fixed this chapter up. I will fix up all of others too. I've gotten some reviews about some errors. 


	2. Chapter 1: Love

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond of Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

Silver: It seems like some people want me to continue this fic and I will. Hehe. Thanks goes out to those that reviewed. Thank you and I love you all!

Yeyana Valentine - He he. Sleep deprived? That's how I was when I started this fic. I'm glad you loved it.

The Cherry Blossom Artist - Eh...I see where you're going with this whole Shigure not being with Tohru, but this whole fic _is_ during her final year of high school or afterwards. And I just said that she was 18 at the beginning of the chapter. In the A/N. Thanks for the review...Even if it was a flame... o.o; I guess?

Midnight 1987 - thank you! I'm glad I captured them right! -squeals- I must say that I act a lot like Shigure, so it was easy.

Space Occupied - ;-D More ish coming! I'm so glad you loved it.

Dae-chan - Yayness, a compliment! I love putting people into a daze when they read this. LOL. Here's more!

See you all at the end of this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the song, River of Love. River of Love belongs to LeAnn Rimes. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takuya-sama! No suing.

" . . . " - talking

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - song_

_**Bold and Italics - a flashback or a dream**_

A/N - I just might use some quotes from the Fruits Basket Manga and Anime. I only have the first volume of the Manga. O.O

Chapter One:

_**"So you were born in the year of the dog? I knew I felt connected to you. Can't you feel it?" The dark-haired man said with a cheerful and gentle smile, his dark eyes looking at her warmly.**_

Tohru lifted her hand to her lips, remembering the kiss she and Shigure shared, 'That kiss...Was this the connection he talked about when we first met?' She asked herself.

_**"I knew I felt connected to you. Can't you feel it?" Shigure's voice rang in her ears, making her heart beat in her chest rapidly.**_

_I think I can feel it, Shigure-san...Our...bond..._ The girl turned her gaze to moon, shining brightly against the dark sky, stars surrounding it like glitter_, I didn't know what he meant at first when he said, 'connection', but I'm slowly starting to understand. Okaasan, was I meant to be in love with Shigure?_

Many thoughts buzzed in her head as she stared at the big white circle in the darkness. She immediately shifted around underneath her blanket, turning to lie on her side. Shigure's lips over hers still lingered. Her guardian had gathered all of his courage and wits to kiss her and when he did, it was pure love. The kiss was warm and gentle, filled with all of the Inu's love...for her.

Tohru's heart fluttered nervously as she thought about his kiss, 'Slowly but surely, our bond is getting stronger...'

She soon fell into a fitful sleep, full dreams of spending the rest of her life with her Inu.

He groaned, putting his hand over his forehead. His dark eyes staring at the computer before him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think straight. At least not without his mind trailing back to her, Honda Tohru. His little flower.

Shigure rubbed his temples, trying to keep his mind on the story and blocking all thoughts of the brown haired girl. But he couldn't stop them. The Inu's dark eyes blinked.

'Why can't I stop thinking about her?' His mind screamed, 'All we did was kiss...'

_It's because she means more to you then you can admit. She's more then your **little flower**..._ His heart replied, thumping crazily in the novelist's chest,_ She's your love, **your** whole world._

Shigure shook his head, "She does mean a lot to me, but does she...Does Tohru-kun love me in return?"

_Ask her..._

He put his hands to his lips, gently touching them as the memory of their kiss returned. Tohru's lips were warm and gentle against his. It felt right to have her kiss him. She didn't reject it or push him away...

'Instead, she claimed she enjoyed it...'

Japanese Words

Inu - dog

-san - used at the end of one's name in respect

Hai - yes

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name

Ne - right?

Gomen - sorry

Silver: A new chapter! He he. I finally decided to update this. This may not be updated as fast like _Fate _or _Go the Distance_, but that doesn't mean I won't work on it. Well, leave a review on your way out and see you in the next chapter. That is if people continue to like this story.

Sept. 24, 2006 - I had to fix this whole chapter, after seeing more errors.


	3. Chapter 2: A Dog's Protective Instincts

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond of Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: Yayness! I got more reviews! LOL. Thanks goes out to those that read and reviewed this story. Thank you! This story will continue on as long as there are people reading and reviewing this story. 

Midnight 1987 - I guess you're going to stick around for this story? -smiles- I'm glad. It took me a few days to decide to continue this fic or leave it a one shot, but my curious side got the better of me and it drove me to explore and dig a little deeper into Tohru's and Shigure's relationship. I'm actually interested in how far this story goes. With support of course.

Reader - I thank you. I hope you come back for more, Reader.

Dae-chan - I will! n.n You're the one that drove me to continue this fic. Thanks for supporting me in my Kyoru fic and in my evil Akito fic. I'll update those two really soon.

Well, thanks again and I will see you all at the end of this chapter! Ja'ne and enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the song, River of Love. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takuya-sama! No suing.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

italics - song

Bold and Italics - a flashback or a dream

* * *

A/N - Just in case, I'm warning you all now: there maybe spoilers from the anime and manga! And Shigure may seem a little OOC. But it goes well with his strugglong feelings for Tohru!

* * *

Chapter Two: 

"You damn rat! We are not having leeks for lunch!" Came an angry yell as Tohru hummed happily, running around the kitchen, preparing lunch.

"Well, Honda-san already has it made. And you're just going to have to deal with it." Yuki replied, his voice as calm as his demeanor, walking out.

Kyo walked in after him, fuming as his shoulders sagged in anger, "Damn Rat . . . thinks he knows everything . . . "

Hearing the Neko's mumbles, Tohru turned around, making her two pigtails sway to rest on her shoulder, "Is there something wrong, Kyo-kun?" The Onigiri tilted her head to the side curiously, still holding the wooden stirring spoon in her small hands.

Kyo slightly glared at her, which made Shigure, who was sitting not too far from the kitchen, growl loudly out of nowhere.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" He yelled, storming off to the table.

"That's no way to talk to Tohru-kun, Kyo! She was only concerned." His dark-haired cousin angrily glared at him.

"Just shut up, you damn Inu!" The fiery teen crossed his arms as he sat down across from the older Jyuunishi member, "I don't care what the hell that damned girl feels, she can go to hell for all I care!"

Shigure's dark eyes widened and without thinking anything, he quickly stood, his protective instincts kicking in. The novelist's hand shot out at Kyo and in a fluid motion. He grabbed the eighteen-year-old Neko by his shirt collar, lifting him a few inches off the floor. Kyo's eyes widened as he saw the sudden coldness in his guardian's usual gentle eyes and he grabbed Shigure's arm as the Inu spoke.

"Don't you ever talk that way about Tohru-kun, again, Neko." Shigure's voice growled lowly, jet black eyes glaring at Kyo, "She works her ass off just to feed all of us and clean this house. She even sacrificed a lot just to speak to Akito on our behalf!"

The Neko gulped, almost shrinking in fright. He knew that Shigure could get angry, but to be _this_ angry . . . It was truly a scary sight for the poor Neko.

Shigure's eyes narrowed as he continued, "If I ever hear _you_ insult or even disrespect her like that, _again_, I'll be the one to kick your ass and not Yuki." He whispered as Tohru walked in, with the food.

Kyo sweatdropped, nodding out of fright as Tohru shrieked.

"Oh, my god! Kyo-kun, Shigure-san? W-what's going on!" The girl stammered, stunned by the sight of the Inu holding Kyo by his collar.

Usually it'd be Shigure being held by his shirt, not Kyo. And this was a rare sight for her to see. Shigure gently set the shocked teen down before returning back to his original self. His goofy smile slowly crept back as he turned to her.

"Oh, Tohru-kun, the food smells delicious!" The Inu smiled, "I can't wait to eat it all up."

Tohru giggled as she blushed, forgetting the sight of Shigure holding Kyo threateningly, "Oh, it's not all that great . . . " She babbled, going into one of her usual rants, which warmed his heart.

Kyo blinked as the beating in his chest became rapid. He turned to the nezumi beside him.

"D-did you just see that? When has Shigure ever been THAT angry?" He whispered to his rival.

Yuki was calmly eating his food now, his face remaining indifferent as usual. If the Sohma Prince was shocked, he was hiding it well.

"Just be glad it wasn't me, Neko. I would've done **a lot more **then just threaten you." The Prince replied, putting his chopsticks to his lips.

Kyo fumed once more, crossing his arms as he mumbled under his breath once more, "Damn rat . . . stupid dog . . . "

The orange haired teen immediately froze in fright as Shigure glared at him, through his usual cheerful demeanor. Tohru blinked, looking between the two, but she soon smiled. Shrugging it off, she soon began to eat.

_

* * *

_

Japanese Words

Inu - dog

-san - used at the end of one's name in respect

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name

Nezumi - rat

Neko - cat

* * *

Silver: -giggles- Yay! Shigure's protective instincts kicked in. Review and tell me how you all liked this chapter! Ja'ne!

* * *

July 21, 2006 - Still fixing up each chapter. n.n; Ch. 21 is coming soon. Promise. 


	4. Chapter 3: Ayame and Hatori

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond ofTohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: Wow, this story is definitely getting popular! n.n Thanks goes out to those that read and reviewed this story! Thank you! 

Sango92 - Thank you! I think that pairing is cute. My mind is tugging me to continue this story and explore this pairing. O.o; But I shall check out your story! I hope you continue enjoying this story!

Hamtaro123312 - You love Hamtaro, don't you? LOL. Thank you though! n.n It is cute of our favorite dog to be inlove with his little flower, ne?

Cherry Blossom Artist - Ok, calm down. It didn't offend me and I don't think of it as a flame. Lol. I'm glad you're enjoying the story though. I see your point about the whole Shigure/Tohru romance though. It is kind of hard to imagine their relationship working out, but that's what makes me want to write. Exploring new pairings gives me something to do. n.n

Moon in Pisces - It is a little OOC for Shigure-san, isn't it? Well, he's in love with her, without fully understanding why. But I just need him to be OOC a little. And it is kinda true, about the Shigure x Akito romance. Akito and Shigure **are** in love with each other. In one of the later volumes (maybe vol. 12?), Akito thinks no one likes her and Shigure gives her a flower, saying how much she means to him. And it seems shigure is a little jealous that Akito's current favorite is Kureno. o.o; I find it . . . odd, but intriguing. Maybe I should expplore Shigure and Akitio's romance as well. -thinks- You just gave another idea! -falls over- Thanks for youur review though!

Midnight 1987 - LOL. Yes, Shi-chan is the type to mess with people's heads and I think he also tries pushing Hatori into having a relationship with Tohru. But Shi-chan can't help being a goofy perverted dog! It's in his nature, it's who he is! n.n And god I love him to hell! I love him best, out of the Madubachi trio. Hatori is second on my list. Great . . . Another story idea.

You peoples are giving me ideas! LOL. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you all continue to support me! Ja'ne!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the song, River of Love. River of Love belongs to LeAnn Rimes. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takuya-sama! No suing.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - song_

**_Bold and Italics - a flashback or a dream

* * *

_**

A/N - Just in case, I'm warning you all now: there maybe spoilers from the anime and manga! And Shigure may seem a little OOC. But it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru!

_

* * *

_

Chapter Three

Shigure sighed, laying his head in his arms as he held a cigarette between his teeth, "I don't get what's wrong with me, Ha'ri." The dark haired Inu replied, sucking on the tobacco filled stick before exhaling a few moments later.

Hatori rolled his eyes, writing on a patient slip, "You're an idiot, Shigure . . . " He calmly said to the crying Sohma.

After lunch, Shigure had immediately came over to his house, practically entering without knocking and crying dramatically. The middle aged Novelist pouted, crossing his arms.

"Haaaaaaaaaa-saaaaannnn, you're meeeeeeeeeaaaaannnnn . . . " Shigure's voice whined, making the dragon grit his teeth and restrain from thumping him across his head.

(A/N - We all know Hatori wants to slap him:P)

"Now, now, Gure-san!" The silvery haired man, that had been sitting beside Shigure, put his arms around the Inu, "I, Sohma Ayame, will help you with all of your problems!" Ayame said, dramatically hugging his dog friend.

'Oh, great . . . And I put up with these two why?' Ha'ri rested his head on his desk, wanting to kick himself for letting his two cousins in.

Shigure sighed happily, his eyes becoming happy once more, "Oh, Aaya, I know you'll always be there for me!" He replied, hugging the flamboyant snake back, both of them now crying dramatically.

The green haired Sohma's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he immediately thumped his two cousins over the head, with a book, "You two are idiots!"

Both Ayame and Shigure rubbed their heads, still crying, "Haaaaa-saaaannn is meeeaaaannnn . . . "

Hatori sighed in frustration, shaking his head, 'Why me . . . '

* * *

"So, you say you scared, Kyo-kyo?" Ayame blinked, his green golden eyes staring at his friend in astonishment while he held a cup of his home made tea. 

Shigure sighed, slumping more onto the table, "Kyo-kun was being his usual grumpy self, but for some reason, when he said those things about my little flower, I felt angry. The need to protect and defend little Tohru tugged at me and it pushed me to threaten him . . . "

Hatori bit on his lip, holding a cigarette between his index finger and middle finger while thinking, "That isn't normal, even for you."

"Ha-san, don't be mean . . . " Cried the novelist again, almost whining.

Ayame played with a lock of his long hair, thinking as well, until . . . His face lit up and one of his ever _dazzling_ smiles played on his lips.

"Gure-san, you are falling in love with sweet Tohru-chan!" The slender manjoked, happily putting his hands together.

"I already know that." Shigure said, not laughing.

Hatori's green eyes widened as he dropped his unlit cigarette and Ayame gasped, putting his hand over his mouth.

"You can't be serious, Shigure . . . " The dragon replied, not taking notice of his cigarette on the floor as he stared at his hentai novelist of a cousin.

Shigure sighed, running his hand through his black hair, "I thought it was just me being a little overprotective, as an older brother, but now that I think about it. . . I do love Tohru-kun."

Ayame tilted his head, "Gure-san?" He stared at his friend's face, taking in his confusion.

"We also shared a kiss a few days ago . . . " He added.

"Jesus . . . " Hatori growled inwardly, burying his face into his hands, "You are such an idiot, it's not even legal . . . "

Ayame chuckled, standing. He wagged a finger at the Dragon.

"Ah, but you're missing the point, Tori-san, Tohru-chan is eighteen now and Gure-san is in love with her. Age difference doesn't matter at all in this romance." The snake chuckled as many ideas filled his head, "And I bet Tohru-chan even enjoyed the kiss as well."

Shigure groaned, "Not . . . Helping . . . Aaya . . . "

Ayame blinked in confusion, staring at his two friends.

Hatori sighed, rubbing his temples, "Well, Shigure, I guess . . . it couldn't be helped. You might as well tell her your true feelings and see how she feels."

"Already did." Shigure replied, not looking at any of them.

"Oh gods!" Hatori groaned once more.

All this was adding onto the burden that Hatori and Shigure already had, but Ayame, however, was already forming plan on getting them together.

_

* * *

Japanese Words _

Gure-san - Ayame's nickname for Shigure

inu - dog

Ha-san - nickname for Hatori

Tori-san - another nickname for Hatori

-san- used at the end of one's name in politeness

-chan - used at the end of a child or girl's name that is close with one.

Aaya - Shigure's nickname for ayame

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name

Ha'ri - In the English dub of the Anime, this is Shigure's nickname for Hatori. Instead of calling Hatori, 'Ha-san', he calls him, 'Ha'ri'.

_

* * *

_Silver: I'm so glad I got this done. Hatori soo wants to kill them! LOL. I hope you all enjoyed it! Ja'ne!

* * *

July 21, 2006 - I've been fixing up all of the chapters. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Date

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond of Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: I am finally back home! Woot! Thanks goes out to those that read and reviewed this story and to my silent readers! 

Moon in Pisces - Sorry, Shigure was all ready at Hatori's house, along with Ayame. Ha'ri might have _some_ feelings for Tohru, but you know Hatori, he has to be a gentleman. Maybe when I get done with my story, _Fate_, I'll start the Shigure x Akito fic. And thanks again for the idea!

Single Rose - Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I shall continue!

Rosemont419 - Thank you! I'm happy that you're enjoying it as well!

XdearestX - Wow, my fic intrigued someone. LOL. Well, I have to agree, it is wrong, but it WILL work. But how will Akito feel? O.o

Dae-chan - Yay! You love it! It'll get much better as I produce more chapters! Woot! -grins-

Me - I'm glad you like it! Here's an update!

The Cherry Blossom Artist - LOL. Hatori's my third fav, with Haru in second. Yuki's first, for some reason. Anywho, yea, here's the update. Thank you.

Sango92 - They tend to scare when they flirt with each other. n.n; but I have to agree with you. Hatori being mean to them is funny. I don't know how he put up with them throughout his whole life.

Reader - It is legal, in a sense. LOL.

You peoples are giving me ideas! LOL. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you all continue to support me! Ja'ne!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takuya-sama! No suing.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - song_

**_Bold and Italics - a flashback or a dream

* * *

_**

A/N - Just in case, I'm warning you all now: there maybe spoilers from the anime and manga! And Shigure may seem a little OOC. But it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru!

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four

Tohru nervously gripped her skirt as she stood in front of the restaurant. Ayame had convinced her to go on a blind date at the new restaurant, that had just opened up. And the Hebi had even picked her dress for her while Mine did her hair. Her fluttered as the memory of a few days ago flooded back into her mind.

* * *

_"Hello, my lovely Tohru-chan!" Came a voice as she walked out of the Sohma Building._

_The brown haired girl jumped slightly as she looked over. A smile lit up her face as she saw a middle aged male with long flowing white-silvery hair and cheerful gold eyes._

_"A-ayame-san! Y-you came to walk me w-walk me h-home?" The Onigiri babbled, confused, but happy all at once._

_Ayame let out a chuckle, hiding it behind his hand as he gracefully strode over to the eighteen-year-old, "Why shouldn't I, Tohru-chan? After all, a princess like you should **always** have an escort. And tonight, I am **your** escort, Princess Tohru."_

_Her creamy colored cheeks immediately flushed at his words, turning slightly warm as he stopped a few inches away, "A-arigatou, Ayame-san . . . But you didn't n-need to . . . go through all of that trouble . . . " She replied, quietly keeping her eyes on the ground._

_"Nonsense!" The flamboyant Jyuunishi replied, offering her his arm, "Shall we be going?"_

_The nervous brown haired girl nodded, shyly taking his arm. Ayame smiled and ruffled her velvet locks gently as they headed down the street._

_"Say, Tohru-chan, have you ever been on a date?" He asked, breaking the heavy silence and startling the short girl beside him._

_"N-nani? A date? N-no . . . Why do you ask, Ayame-san?" Her turquoise eyes looked up at the tall Sohma beside her, staring at him curiously._

_Ayame used his free hand to brush back some hair out of his eyes as he started thinking. A smile soon graced the male's lips once more.._

_"Then this should be interesting. I have a friend who is in love with this certain 'girl', but he has trouble accepting his newfound feelings for her, and so, I was thinking maybe Honda Tohru could help him?" His golden eyes glanced her._

_Tohru nodded, "Hai! I would love to help Ayame-san's friend."_

_The pale snake laughed and clasped Tohru's hands in his, "Arigatou, Tohru-chan! He will meet you at the new restaurant in town. I believe it's called, 'Monte de Cherie', He shall meet you at 6:00 p.m, this coming Friday! And arigatou again!" The snake kissed her cheek before walking off, leaving a shocked and confused Tohru._

_He waved once more before he turned the corner._

_

* * *

_

Tohru nervously straightened her blue ribbon out, tightening it in her braided hair as a voice called out to her.

"T-tohru-kun? What are you doing here?" Shigure's voice asked, nervously stuttering.

"Eh! Nani?" The Onigiri froze at hearing her Guardian's voice, "Sh-shigure-san!" She quickly spun around coming face to face with the dark haired Sohma.

Her blue-green eyes widened as a blush rose on her cheeks, her eyes staring at Shigure. The Novelist wasdressed in a white formal shirt, that had the top two buttons undone, and dark black dress pants with shiny dress shoes to finish off his attire. Tohru has never seen him dress that formal, at least not since her last meeting with Akito. Even back then, Shigure looked handsome and more mature.

"S-shigure-san, what b-brings y-you here?" Tohru asked, blushing darkly as she tried to slow her heart rate down.

_Shigure-san looks so beautiful in that suit . . . It makes him . . . more . . . mature . . ._

Shigure nervously ran a hand through his dark hair, resting his other hand on his hip, "Well, Aaya set me up on a date."

Tohru's eyes widened, "Really? A-ayame-san did the same with me!"

Shigure's dark eyes widened and he looked at her. A smile graced his lips as he chuckled. It was best to play it out, Ayame's punishment could wait.

"Well, it seems we were both tricked by Aaya, ne, my little flower?" He winked, making his flower blush more with a nod, "We might as well not make Ayame's effort go to waste. He did spend a lot on getting us into the resteraunt."

"H-hai . . . " She whispered as he offered his arm.

Her small pale hand graciously took his arm and she was led inside. Once inside, Tohru was taken aback at the beauty that surrounded her. The restaurant was truly like heaven.

"Bonjour, Monsieour Sohma and Madamoselle Honda. That is you, am I right?" Said a voice from nearby.

The two turned to a man in a dark tuxedo, who smiled warmly at them. Shigure nervously nodded, returning a smile of his own.

"H-hai, I believe a friend of mine reserved a seat for two?" Shigure replied, Tohru hanging off his arm.

"Yes, right dis way, sir." The tuxedoed man bowed, and started walking off, with the two following him.

He bowed once more as they were led to a private booth, "I hope that the both of you enjoy ze food 'ere and Bon Appetite."

"Thank you." Shigure smiled as he and Tohru sat down.

Tohru's heart punded in her chest as she sat across from Shigure. Here they were, in alone and in a fancy french resteraunt. Both of them in formal clothing and surrounded by classy people. A heavy silence had formed between them as they sat there, both not sure of what to do or say.

"Ano . . . Shigure-san . . . " Tohru managed to say after a few moments.

"Hai?" Shigure looked at her with his black eyes.

Tohru shook her head as the food came, "Never mind . . . "_

* * *

Japanese Words _

Hebi - snake

-chan - used at the end ofa small child's or a girl's name that is close with one.

-san- used at the end of one's name in politeness

Arigatou - Thank you

Jyuunishi - cursed

Nani - What?

Ano - um

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name

_

* * *

_Silver: Sorry, i couldn't think of what they should do on their date, but I will have a fluffy moment in the next chapter between the two. 


	6. Chapter 5: Kyo and Yuki

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond of Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: n.n If this story makes it to 40 reviews, I will be so happy! Anyways, thanks goes out to my readers and reviewers! 

Sango89 - That makes me wonder too. Glad you're enjoying, Sango-chan.

KillMexIfYouCare - Thank you! n.n Sorry I couldn't describe the date very well. I had no idea for it. Except for them eating and being nervous. LOL.

The Cherry Blossom Artist - Yes, evil at large. Especially Ayame.

Edakumi - thank you. n.n I usually don't write Shigure x Tohru, but I did this out of boredom one day and now I am intrigued enough to finish it and explore the pairing more too. n.n

MiaAnimeWriter - Thank you. If you write some stories. I'll be sure to read them. Welcome to btw!

Midnight 1987 - Thank you. Well, I hope you enjoy it more!

You peoples are giving me ideas! LOL. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you all continue to support me! Ja'ne!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takuya-sama! No suing. This whole story was inspired by LeAnn Rimes' song, _River Of Love. _Hence the title.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - song_

**_Bold and Italics - a flashback or a dream

* * *

_**

A/N - Just in case, I'm warning you all now: there maybe spoilers from the anime and manga! And Shigure may seem a little OOC. But it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru!

_

* * *

_

Chapter Five

Her cheeks flushed more as she and Shigure finally returned home. The Onigiri kept her gaze on the ground as Shigure unlocked the door. Crickets chirped nearby, unseen in the darkness around them.

"I . . . I had a lovely time tonight, S-shigure-san . . . Arigatou . . . " Tohru whispered, her cheeks her heating up more as butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Shigure smiled and his hand carressed her cheeks, "As long as you didn't feel pressured by Aaya, my little flower."

She giggled more, "I was glad to do it . . . or at least I wouldn't want to offend . . . Ayame-san by refusing his offer . . . "

The dark gaze in his eyes softened and he lean closer, still holding her cheek in his hand, "Tohru-kun . . . I still love you . . . " His voice whispered as their faces inched closer.

"Shigure-san . . . I love you too . . . " Tohru whispered back before Shigure's lips brushed over once more, capturing her in a sweet kiss.

She slipped her arms around the Inu's neck, her hands gripping the dark haired Sohma's shirt. Shigure nipped her lips gently, running his hands through her brown hair as he held her close. The door immediately opened, startling the two, making them both pull apart.

"What the hell is going on here, you damn Inu?" Kyo yelled, appearing at the door, with Yuki behind him.

"Oh, K-kyo-kun, me and Shigure had just gotten back from a date . . . " Tohru nervously stammered, keeping her gaze on the ground now.

"Honda-san? Shigure? Is this true?" Yuki's soft voice asked as the Sohma Prince looked at his cousin and his crush in confusion.

"Uh . . . Hehe . . . How can we explain this . . . ?" Shigure nervously scratched the back of his head, giving his two cousins a cheesy smile as Tohru stood there, blushing from embarrassment.

_

* * *

Japanese Words _

-san- used at the end of one's name in politeness

Arigatou - Thank you

Jyuunishi - cursed

Ano - um

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name

_

* * *

_Silver: This is all I could think of. I hope you enjoy this chapter . . . Thanks also goes out to Dae-chan and Rosemont! Thank you! n.n 


	7. Chapter 6: Shigure and Tohru In Love?

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: I had go back and fix this chapter up. I realized there were spelling errors.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the song, River of Love. River of Love belongs to LeAnn Rimes. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takuya-sama! No suing.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - song_

**_Bold and Italics - a flashback or a dream_**

**Bold - Shigure's dog instincts is speaking_

* * *

_**

A/N - Just in case, I'm warning you all now: there maybe spoilers from the anime and manga! And Shigure may seem a little OOC. But it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru!

And there will also be swearing, because of Kyo's bad mouth. n.n

_

* * *

_

Chapter Six

He nervously sweatdropped as his two cousins stared at him and Tohru, who was blushing nervously with her eyes glued to the ground, or rather the table.

"Well?" Kyo glared at his older cousin, arms crossed, "Tells us what the hell you two were doing together? You kissed Tohru, you damn pervert!"

Yuki shook his head, "Baka Neko, let Shigure and Honda-san speak."

"Shut up,you damn Nezumi! You have no right to defend them! At least not the damn Inu anyways." The orange haired Neko growled, but before he could move or say another word, the Sohma Prince had stuffed leeks into his mouth.

Kyo twitched, staring at his much hated food in horror as Yuki calmly turned back to them.

"But you do oweusan explanation, Shigure, Honda-san." The silvery haired eighteen year old said, putting his chopsticks to his lips as he glanced at the two across from him and Kyo.

"Well, where to begin . . . " Shigure said, scratching his head once more, "Ayame had tricked, both me and Tohru, into going out on a date, at the new restaurant."

Kyo spat the leeks and angrily glared at the Novelist, "I bet you were in on the whole plan too, you fucked up pervert! You only agreed to go out on a date with her, so, that you could sleep with her!"

At hearing those words, the Inu's instincts, to defend Tohru's honor, slowly returned, building up in his body. Shigure's dog instincts screamed from inside his heart, becoming stronger as Kyo continued his rant.

**Defend Tohru . . . Protect her Honor . . . The baka Neko is insulting her . . . **

"What the hell made you think that you could go out on a date with Tohru! You damn dog." The fiery teen yelled, now standing, "And you!" He pointed his finger at Tohru, almost glaring at the Onigiri.

"Huh?" Tohru blinked, staring up at her friend, "W-what is, Kyo? What's wrong?" She asked as Shigure's hand tightened into fists under the table.

**Stupid cat . . . How dare he . . .**

"Why the hell did you even agree to the date? Why didn't you just tell the stupid Hebi 'no'! He could've set you up a date with a complete stranger and you would've been stupid enough to agree!"

Yuki's purple eyes glanced at Shigure, sensing the waves of anger coming from the older Sohma, "Kyo . . . "

"Shut up, you damn rat! I'm talking!" Kyo said, not looking at his rival, "Well, Tohru?"

"I . . . Ayame-san said that . . . A friend of his needed help . . . " Tohru whispered, trying to hold back tears.

**Little Flower . . . Sad . . . ****Kill . . . Cat . . .**

"That's no excuse!" Kyo raised his voice, almost yelling.

"Um . . . Cat, you better watch what you say . . . " Yuki said, keeping his gaze on the angry Shigure.

"Why the hell should I listen to you, damn nezumi?" The fiery teen glared at his rival.

"Because . . . Shigure . . . " The Prince replied.

"That damn Inu could go fuck himself!" Kyo replied, crossing his arms.

**Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!**

Before Shigure could stop himself, the Inu stood and his hand reached out, grabbing the Neko around the throat. His teeth were bared as hatred and anger flickered through his dark eyes once more.

"What . . . Did . . . I . . . Say . . . would happen if you insulted Tohru . . . AGAIN?" Shigure growled, ignoring the scared look of Kyo as the orange haired Cat scratched at his hand frantically.

Tohru's blue-green eyes widened as Shigure lifted the Neko a few inches off the ground, holding him by his throat. Her heart pounded as the Novelist's hands tightened around Kyo's neck, forcing Kyo to claw and gasp for air.

"No!" The brown haired girl threw herself at Shigure, making all three of them fall over.

Purple dust swirled everywhere as a loud 'poof' could be heard. Tears formed at her eyes as she now held a black dark against her body, burying her face into his soft fur. Kyo, now a cat, got onto his four feet, glaring at Shigure and Tohru.

"What the hell was that for! You fucking Inu and you," He hissed, glaring at Tohru, "you are so stupid and clumsy!"

Shigure bared his teeth again as a low, deadly growl came from his throat. The black Inu struggled to get out of Tohru's arms, growling at him.

**Kill . . . Rip him to shreds . . . Rip the cat's heart out . . .**

"You fucking cat!" Shigure snarled, still struggling, "Let's see if all that talk could back up your fighting skills!"

Kyo gulped, quickly hiding behind Yuki.

"Quit hiding!" Shigure barked, angrily trying to break away from Tohru.

"Shigure! No! Please stop!" She whispered, her tears streaming now as she held her Inu, "Don't hurt Kyo-kun, onegai . .. "

Shigure's eyes widened as Tohru's whimpering turned into a sob. He looked up at her as he smelt her tears.

"T . . . Tohru . . . " The Inu whispered, licking her face gently.

Tohru held Shigure close, "Kyo-kun didn't mean anything . . . Onegai . . . "

With a another _poof_ and another cloud of dust, Shigure changed back. He pulled Tohru into a hug, kissing her hair.

"Tohru-kun . . . " He whispered, holding her as close as he dared, "Gomen . . .I didn't mean to scare you . . . "

Tohru wiped her tears away, looking up at him with a smile, "It's ok, Shigure-chan."

Kyo, still a cat, and Yuki exchanged looks, both shocked at the new nickname.

"_Shigure-chan?_" Kyo blinked, looking at Tohru, "What the hell possessed you to call him 'chan'? Whatever happened to 'san'?" The Neko squeaked, cowering from the glare that Shigure gave him, "_Chan_ is fine . . . "

Yuki looked down at his rival, smirking, "Baka Neko, cowering from our perverted cousin. And here I thought you were the one that Shigure was scared of, but no . . . Shigure was merely _acting_."

"Oh, go screw yourself, damn nezumi!" Kyo hissed, from under a pillow.

Shigure stood, running a hand through his hair as he grabbed his clothes, "I think I'll go take a bath then go to bed, it's been a long day. Good night, my little flower." The Inu winked, kissing Tohru's lips gently before walking off to his room.

"Honda-san . . . are you and . . . Shigure . . .?" Yuki blinked, looking at his crush in confusion.

_Honda-san and Shigure were being friendly . . . not your average friendly, but boyfriend-girlfriend 'friendly'._

Tohru nodded, smiling at her two friends, "Hai, Shigure-san and I are in love . . . "

_Take me away on the river of love _

_I wanna go where you go _

_Take me away on the river of love _

_Just let me roll with the flow_

_On the river of love_

_

* * *

Japanese Words _

-san - used at the end of one's name in politeness

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name

Gomen - sorry

Inu - dog

Neko - Cat

Hai - Yes

Onegai - Please

Nezumi - Rat

Onigiri - Riceball

-chan - used at the end of a young child's or a girl's name that is close with one (in Tohru's case, she added onto Shigure's name as a pet name for our favorite Inu)

_

* * *

_Silver: Well, I finally got this chapter done! n.n I hope you all have enjoyed it! 


	8. Chapter 7: A Visit With Akito

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: This story is getting to be really popular. I hope you all will continue in supporting me with this story. There just might be a sequel when I'm done with it. I finally came up with an idea for this story. It has something to do with Akito! -insert evil music- -looks around- where did that come from? Thanks goes out to those tht read and reviewed my story! Thank you!

Deadlykitty - Thank you! I did overlook Tohru's reaction to Shigure's nudity, didn't I? Let's see she was caught up in the moment, shall we? I'm happy that you're enjoying this story! Thank you!

Nozomulover - Thank you!

Midnight 1987 - Thank you! Was the last chaper really intense? LOL.

KillMexIfYouCare - I accidently overlooked Tohru's reaction to them changing back . . . As for Yuki, he's just upset . . . He's hiding itthough, unlike Kyo. Poor Kyo.

XdearestX - n.n Foreshadowing, what a beautful thing. Just wait until you read this chapter. Akito makes a visit! And this time, he's a girl! n.n;

Yashas-baby - Calm down, don't cry and laugh yourself to death. LOL. I'm glad you love it though.

I am planning on having Shigure's dog instincts kick in some more. If you don't see anything in **bold**, just ignore that note. n.n; Thanks for reviewing everyone!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the song, River of Love. River of Love belongs to LeAnn Rimes. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takuya-sama! No suing.

* * *

" . . . " - talking

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - song_

**_Bold and Italics - a flashback or a dream_**

**Bold - Shigure's dog instincts is speaking**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N - Just in case, I'm warning you all now: there maybe spoilers from the anime and manga! And Shigure may seem a little OOC. But it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru!

And there will also be swearing, because of Kyo's bad mouth. n.n

2nd A/N - Since I'm going to bring a female Akito in here, and there's a strong **sexual** attraction between her and Shigure, I'm going to warn you all now, there is going to be sexual content intended in this chapter. And maybe for the rest of the story. I'm still unsure of later chapters though. Please do not be offended if you don't like this stuff. Just skip through it for your sake.

_

* * *

_

Chapter Seven

Arisa raised an eyebrow as she and Saki stared at the brown haired girl, sitting in between them. For the past few days, Tohru's happiness level seemed to have been going above her usual happiness level. Not only that, she would also often go into one of her dreamy states and the only way to bring her out of it would be for someone to scare her. The Yankee waved a hand in front of a spaced out Tohru as the Onigiri sighed happily.

"Uh . . . Tohru? Tohru-chan?" She said, staring at her friend, "Tooooohrrrruuuuu-chaaaannnnn . . . " Arisa said, trying to get her friend's attention.

"Hmmm . . . " Hana closed her eyes, sensing the Onigiri's electric signals, "Tohru-chan is in love . . . "

Arisa's blue eyes widened as she brushed her sandy blonde bangs out of her face, "Tohru-chan is in love . . . ? But with who?" The rebel looked over at Kyo and Yuki, who both looked away, "Ok, both of you know something. Fess up, Orangey, Princey. Who's Tohru-chan's object of affection?"

Yuki jumped slightly, glancing at the two girls out of the corner of his eye as Kyo fumed. The Neko sunk into his seat as he, too remained silent.

"Who is Tohru in love with?" Hanajima asked, shocking Kyo slightly.

"Yeow! Why the hell did you do that, you damn Goth!" Kyo hissed, glaring angrily after his body felt slightly numb for a few seconds.

"You and Princey over there seem to be very glum, while Tohru-chan is so happy, it's creepy." Arisa replied, pointing to Tohru.

"Huh?" Tohru shook her head as she was finally brought back to reality.

"Tohru, what made you so happy as of late?" Hana's purple eyes looked at the brown haired girl, sensing Tohru's confusion.

"Oh? Um . . . " Tohru smiled nervously, glancing at the two Sohmas as her words got caught in her throat.

"Kyo? You're in love with Kyo?" A grin slowly formed on the sandy blonde's face and she alughed lightly, "Way to go, Kyokyo!"

"I did not win her over! She is not in love with me!" Kyo yelled, standing and pointing at Tohru, "Why the hell would I fall in love with an idiot like her?"

Hana narrowed hereyes at Kyo and she was soon chasing Kyo around, shocking him with her electric waves.

"Hey **ouch** quit that!" Kyo yelled, trying to escape her shocks.

Yuki sighed, shaking his head, "Baka Neko . . . "

Arisa blinked, turning her gaze to Tohru, "If you're not in love with Orangey, then who are you in love with?"

Tohru blushed furiously as Kyo could be heard in the background, yelling and running away from Hanajima. The brown haired Onigiri avoided her friend's gaze, staring at the floor.

"Hey, you can tell me and Hana. We aren't going to judge you for it, Tohru-chan." Arisa said, drawing Tohru close, "Come on, tell Uo-chan."

Yuki stood, lifting up his tray, "I'll be leaving now. I will see you later, Honda-san, Uotani-san." He replied, bowing slightly before walking away.

"Well, who are you in love with?" Uo asked, still holding Tohru close, "Come on, now."

"Shigure-san . . . " Tohru replied, not looking at her.

"Shigure?" Uo stared at Tohru in shock, earning a nod from her.

* * *

Shigure's heart pounded nervously in his chest as he gripped teh bottom of his robe. His dark gaze stared at the floor as his dark haired leader sat across the room. Akito smiled before standing. Her red haori slithered behind her as she swiftly walked over to her Inu.

"I'm glad you could make it, Shii-chan." She whispered, lifting her hand to gently stroke the Inu's cheek.

Shigure clenched his hand tighter, shifting slightly to escape his God's touch, "I'll always come to your call, Akito-san . . . " He said as the sick Sohma Leader cupped his cheek, her pale fingers carressing his skin.

"You haven't come to visit me as of late, Shigure. Why is that?" Akito whispered, now nuzzling the Novelist's chest as she settled into his lap.

Shigure's heart thumped more, his instincts screaming at him to leave now.

**Tohru . . . Tohru, not God . . . Run . . .**

"B-because Hatori-san said you were not feeling well, Akito-san . . . Gomen if I heard wrong." He replied as his Leader now nipped at his neck, her hands sliding into his obi.

"I'll forgive Shi-chan, if you stay with me for today . . . " She whispered, blowing into his gently, "Shigure-san must make it up to his God . . . "

**Run . . . Tohru-chan . . . Go . . . Tohru . . . Escape . . .**

His instincts yelled. Shigure closed his eyes tightly, his body getting tense as Akito continued to kiss his skin, slowly undoing his clothing. Shigure's eyes suddenly shot open and before he could think, he caught herthe female Sohma's hand before it could get to his thigh.

Akito scowled, almost glaring at her dog, "Shii-chan? What is the meaning of this?" She asked, almost growling.

"Gomen . . . Akito, but my heart isn't into comforting you today . . . Not today, not ever again . . . " Shigure said, pushing her hand away.

Akito bared her teeth at her Inu's actof defiance. She shoved Shigure away angrily, standing.

"Who did this to you, youu damn dog?" She hissed, her teal colored eyes narroing in hatred, "Tell me now,dog!"

**Tohru . . . Escape back to Tohru . . .**

"Was it that wench, Honda?" She growled, standing before Shigure.

Shigure only looked up at her, "I wouldn't tellyou, even if you were a better person,Akito-san . . .You can't harm the person that owns my heart . . . "

Akito clenched herhands into fists at her side before turning away fromthe dog, "You stupid dog . . . I get it . . . that Honda girl . .. She got you under her spell, doesn't she?"

"Gomen, Akito-san. I-i have to be going . . ." Shigure said.

The dog stood and bowed before walking out.

Akito scowled, crossing her arms,"It **is** that wench . . .That hideous monster . . . " She growled, looking out to her garden, "I'll win you back, my Inu-chan . . . "

_Take me away on the river of love _

_I wanna go where you go _

_Take me away on the river of love _

_Just let me roll with the flow _

_On the river of love

* * *

_

_Japanese Words _

-chan - used at the end of a small child's or girl's name that is close with one.

Onigiri - rice ball

Yankee - Arisa's nickname at school

Orangey - Uo's nickname for Kyo

Princey - Uo's nickname for Yuki

Neko - cat

KyoKyo - One of Kyo's many nicknames given to him by his classmates at school

-san - used at the end of one's name in respect.

Shii-chan- one of Shigure's nicknames

Gomen - sorry

Obi - a traditonal robe, guys mainly wear it, especially Shigure.

Haori - long robe that Akito wears all the time

Inu - dog

_

* * *

_

Silver: This chapter seems pretty intense and I think Akito is up to something! Come, my dear Wattson! We must solve this mystery! -holds out a magnifying class- Well, leave a lovely review on your way out! Ja'ne!


	9. Chapter 8: Guilt, Lust, and Love

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: XdearestX, lilhazelnutta, midnight 1987, Dae-chan, AngelsWithSnipers, and KillMexIfYouCare, thank you for reviewing! Sorry, about updating in awhile. I've been trying to think up another idea for this story. n.n; 

I am planning on having Shigure's dog instincts kick in some more. If you don't see anything in **bold**, just ignore that note. n.n; Thanks for reviewing everyone!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the song, River of Love. River of Love belongs to LeAnn Rimes. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takuya-sama! No suing.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - song_

**_Bold and Italics - a flashback or a dream_**

**Bold - Shigure's dog instincts is speaking**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N - Just in case, I'm warning you all now: there maybe spoilers from the anime and manga! And Shigure may seem a little OOC. But it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru!

And there will also be swearing, because of Kyo's bad mouth. n.n

2nd A/N - Since I'm going to bring a female Akito in here, and there's a strong **sexual** attraction between her and Shigure, I'm going to warn you all now, there is going to be sexual content intended in this chapter. And maybe for the rest of the story. I'm still unsure of later chapters though. Please do not be offended if you don't like this stuff. Just skip through it for your sake.

_

* * *

_

Chapter Eight

Shigure growled, sighing in frustration as guilt wracked his heart. He had nearly let Akito trick him into _comforting_ her. That would mean going behind Tohru's back and sleeping with the Sohma Leader. The Inu rested his forehead on his hands, slumping onto his desk.

'I resisted Akito, but now . . . She's angry and she'll be planning something to tear me away from Tohru-kun . . . ' He thought, closing his eyes, 'But why do I feel so . . . guilty . . . ?

**You resisted God . . . **

**And were almost seduced . . .**

**By God . . .**

' . . . ' Shigure sighed once more before lifting his head, 'That still doesn't explain this damn guilt . . . '

**You could have let God seduce you . . .**

**You would have slept with God . . . **

Shigure gripped his hair as the dog spirit, that possessed his soul, flared from within him, screaming inside his heart.

**Go . . . Tohru . . . Be with Tohru . . . Mate . . .**

'What the . . . What the hell is going on with me . . . ?' The Novelist thought as his whole body grew warm.

His heart thumped wildly in his chest, threatening to burst out as his instincts screamed more, slowly taking him over.

**Claim her . . . Your mate . . . Tohru . . . Claim her completely . . .**

Shigure abruptly stood, his hands fisting at his sides, 'Tohru . . . '

**Tohru . . . ****Love . . . ****Mate . . .**

The Inu breathed heavily as the need for Tohru grew. He quickly walked out, in search of his little flower.

* * *

Tohru let out a startled yelp as the bathroom door swung open. Her turquoise eyes widened, her cheeks flushing darkly as Shigure stood in the doorway. An odd look was on his face as her Inu huffed, as if he were struggling to breathe. 

"Shigure? Is there something, wrong?" She asked, feeling his heated gaze on her body, which was only covered by a blue towel.

Shigure swiftly walked over to her, his hand reaching out and grabbing her arm. Tohru blushed furiously as she was drawn to the Novelist. Shigure leaned in closer, their faces only inches apart. The Inu's lips brushed over the Onigiri's, capturing her mouth ina lustful kiss as his arm slipped around her waist. Tohru's hands rested on Shigure's chest as her Inu's kisses slowly moved from her mouth to her jaw.

"S-shigure, Shigure. . . " She cried out as she felt the dark haired Sohma's slipping into her towel, "Stop . . . Onegai . . . Shigure-chan . . . "

The Inu continued to work on getting her towel off, not hearing her plea to stop as he still held Tohru close. Tohru let out a small whimper as her guardian's teeth now nipped at her collar bone, his lips brushing lightly over her creamy skin. Before his hand could pull her towel off, Tohru's hand had met with his cheek, breaking the lust spell that was driving the Inu to scare Tohru. Her heart pounded as she looked up at Shigure, who suddenly regained his senses.

"T-tohru . . . I . . . " Shigure looked away, clenching his fists, feeling angry at himself for what he did to his little flower.

"Shigure-chan, it's ok!" The Onigiri whispered, placing a hand on his cheek, carressingher guardian's cheek.

Shigure shook his head, putting his own hand over hers, "It's not ok, Tohru-kun. I could've done **inappropriate**things to you . . . . like . . . rape you . . . "

"But you didn't . . .It wasn't you doing those things, Shigure-san . . . or at least you didn't mean to try, did you?" His flower asked, looking up at him.

The dark haired Sohma looked at her before shaking his head, "No . . . I've been feeling guilty ever since the meeting with Akito . . . "

Tohru's eyes widened and she gasped, "You were summoned by Akito-san?"

Shigure nodded, his dark eyes looking away, "She called me in yesterday to . . . _comfort _her. When I say comfort, I mean . . . " He grew silent, earning an "oh!" from Tohru as she realized his literal meaning.

"But Shigure . . . You don't need to feel guilty . . . " Tohru whispered, kissing his cheek, "Shigure-chan . . . "

"Tohru. . . " Shigure pulled his orphaned flower closer, without making enough contact to trigger the curse, burying his face into the crook of her neck, "Tohru-kun . . . Gomen nasai . . . I almost let Akito seduce me . . . Gomen . . . " He whispered into her skin.

'Shigure . . . ' Tohru's face softened and the brown haired eighteen year old the top of Shigure's head, running her fingers through his hair, "It's ok, Shigure-chan . . . "

The Inu lifted his head, standing straight as he looked down at his beloved Onigiri, "Tohru-kun . . . " He whispered, inching closer once more.

"Hai?" Tohru looked up at him as his face came closer.

"Aishiteru, my little flower . . . Aishiteru . . . " Were Shigure's words before brushed his lips over hers once more, putting his arm around her wait again.

_Now I don't worry 'bout what's round the bends _

_As long as you're by my side _

_My destination is right where I am _

_I'm just enjoyin' the ride _

_When I needed your love _

_It rained down from above me _

_Now I'm over my head _

_And i can feel it set me free _

_

* * *

_

_Japanese Words _

Inu - dog

Onigiri - rice ball

Gomen nasai - I'm very sorry

Aishiteru - I love you

-chan - used at the end of a young child's or a girl's name that is close with one.

Shigure-chan - Tohru's pet name for Shigure.

-san - used at the end of one's name in respect.

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name.

_

* * *

_

Note - About Tohru being called, 'Tohru-kun'. We all know that Tohru her self is a girl and not a boy, but the name _Tohru_ is a guy's name in Japan. And in the manga, people often added -kun to Tohru's name, because of that purpose. Even Shigure calls her Tohru-kun.

_

* * *

_Silver: Sorry about making you all wait for the update. I finally got it done and I hope you all have enjoyed it! Ja'ne and leave a review on your way out! See you in chapter nine! Thanks also goes out to Cucumber Lady for her reviews! Thank you! 


	10. Chapter 9: When the Stars Go Blue

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: Finally the ninth chapter. This just might be the longest story, yet. Right now this is the fourth longest story. With _Fate_ in first, _Beautiful Soul_ in second, and _Go The Distance_ in third. Well, thanks goes out to those that read and reviewed this story and to my silent readers, thank your for making the hit rate go up. Thank you! 

Croutony - Thank you. I never even thought of Tohru x Shigure pairing until I read one on another website, where Tohru and Shigure just 'happen' to sleep in the same bed. It was a romance/humor fic. Can't think of the title right now though. Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying. Thanks for reviewing.

Trishia - Don't worry, they won't. I'll have Akitocause trouble for them, but nothing will tear them in apart. Love conquers all! Now . . . Where did I get that saying from? -thinks- Thank you though!

Dae-chan - Thank you! n.n I had to do the last chapter twice before I was satisified. The Shigure/Tohru romance is still going strong! And I'm still working on bringing in Hana, Uo, Momiji, and Kisa-chan in. I'm actually trying to work them all in . . . Hmm . . . A major plot twist is going through my head now. -sweatdrops- The evilness . . .

KillMexIfYouCare - I think Kudos is a word, and thank you! I love odd pairings. It makes me wonder, who will Yuki and Kyo have? I know I'm thinking of pairing Ayame up with Mine, since they're sooo . . . . -dramatic pause- compatible together. n.n; I'm still working out the whole Arisa x Kureno thing. Oy . . . Too much plot bunnies.

The Cucumber Lady - You better start reading faster. Lol. But I do agree with you, Aaya did something right, for once. Hehe. I hope you enjoy the later chapters. Thanks for reviewing.

XdearestX - It makes me wonder about Akito as well. -shifts eyes suspiciously- Hehe. Akito is gonna be planning something evil. But what? We'll find out soon, ne?

Midnight 1987 - Eep, please no killing the authoress. I didn't mean to leave it there. I'm throwing a major plot twist in this chappie to make up for it! Gomen! -bows quickly before hiding behind my curtain once more-

-Lil.Fantasy.Girl- - Thank you! It wasa cute, but scary chappie, wasn't it? Here's the next chapter.

Bluerose24 - I'm sorry about not mentioning you in the last chapter. Gomen! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I was in ahurry with the last chapter. Well, ja'ne!

I am planning on having Shigure's dog instincts kick in some more. If you don't see anything in **bold**, just ignore that note. n.n; Thanks for reviewing everyone!

On a much happier note, this story is almost at 80 reviews nad I finally finished my first Hiro x Kisa fic. If you all want to take a look, it's called, _To See You Smile_. n.n Well, see you at the end of this chapter. Ja'ne.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takuya-sama! No suing.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - song_

**_Bold and Italics - a flashback or a dream_**

**Bold - Shigure's dog instincts is speaking**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N - Just in case, I'm warning you all now: there maybe spoilers from the anime and manga! And Shigure may seem a little OOC. But it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru!

And there will also be swearing, because of Kyo's bad mouth. n.n

2nd A/N - Since I'm going to bring a female Akito in here, and there's a strong **sexual** attraction between her and Shigure, I'm going to warn you all now, there is going to be sexual content intended in this chapter. And maybe for the rest of the story. I'm still unsure of later chapters though. Please do not be offended if you don't like this stuff. Just skip through it for your sake.

_

* * *

_

Chapter Nine

"Akito-san summoned you?" He asked, earning a nod from Shigure.

The dragon's olive colored eyes stared at his cousinas he let out a heavy sigh, silvery smoke drifting from his tobacco filled cigarette, "What did she want?"

Shigure rested his chin onto his upraised knee as he stared at the grass outside, "Akito-san . . . she wanted me to 'comfort' her. Emphasis on comfort."

Hatori groaned, bringing his hand to his forehead, "And what did you do? Did she figure out that you and Tohru are---"

"Hai." The Inu replied, the guilt of nearly sleeping with their Sohma Leader and scaring Tohru still remaining, "Before I allowed Akito to do anything else, beyond kissing me, I grabbed her hand, stopping her. And that angered her. . . But I almost let her seduce me, behind Tohru-chan's back . . . " Shigure let out a small dog-like whimper, burying his face into his arm.

Hatori's face softened and he reached over, putting a hand on his friend's back, "There's something worse too, isn't there?" The Doctor asked, gently patting the Novelist's shoulder.

"I nearly raped Tohru . . . "

Shigure's words made Hatori slap his head, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Jesus, Shigure! How stupid can you get? You are a menace to Tohru-san!" Hatori growled, shaking his head.

"That hurrrrrrrt, Haaaaa-saaaaan and I didn't mean tooo." Whined the Inu, rubbing his head, "Haaa-saaaan, you're being meeaaaannnn when I need you . . . "

Hatori narrowed his eyes, glaring at his cousin, "I am _not comforting you **that **way!"_

Shigure cracked up, laughinng behind his hand, "I . . . didn't mean it that . . . way, Ha'ri . . . " The Inu busted out laughing, snickering as Hatori grabbed a book, gritting his teeth.

"You . . . . sick . . . perverted . . . baka Inu!" Before Shigure could recover from his laughing fit, one of Hatori's medical books had met with his head, hitting him hard enough to leave a big lump.

"Owie . . . Ha-saaaan." Shigure whined, now crying dramatically as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"That's what you get for being an idiot." Hatori replied, turning back to writing on his desk.

At least a good thump from one of the Dragon's books always brought Shigure to his senses. Hatori straightened, leaning back over his desk again as he went back to filling out some forms.

"Now, back to what we were saying before **you **decided to be an idiot." He added, now looking at Shigure seriously, "Did Tohru-san act any differently since that incident?" He asked as Shigures laughing fit died off.

The same sad look returned to Shigure's face and the guilt was still growing. The Inu groaned, resting his head against Hatori's leg.

"Tohru-chan didn't act any different. She acted like as if nothing ever happened. She was her normal self the next day . . . But I didn't mean to try raping her . . . It was the curse . . . "

"The curse?" Hatori looked down at his annoying friend, who now had his head in his lap.

"For some reason, the curse possessed me completely, well, my instincts . . . " Shigure mumbled into his arm, laying his head in Hatori's lap, "The need for Tohru-chan grew . . . Like as if I were in _heat _. . . "

Hatori sighed, shaking his head, "Great, just great . . . As this 'lust' for Tohru grows, it'll get stronger and stronger until you finally sleep with her . . . It won't be satisfied until you do sleep with Tohru-san."

Shigure lifted his head, his dark eyes meeting Hatori's olive ones, "Ha'ri, I would never go that far with Tohru, just because of my dog instincts. She isn't even ready . . . for that step . . . "

"Well, what are you going to do, Shigure? Lock yourself up, away from her? I know you can't tear yourself away from her . . . And on top of all this, Akito-san might be planning something to tear the both ofyou apart."

Shigure growled slightly, clenching his hands into fists, "Akito can go to hell. No one is going to hurt Tohru-chan!"

**Protect . . . Kill anyone that harms Tohru . . .**

Shigure's instinct replied from his heart as the Inu's dark eyes turned darker. Shigure soon found himself rubbing his head once more as Hatori hit him with another book.

"What was that for? That hurrrrt!" Shigure whined, staring up at his friend in confusion.

"That was to snap you out of that anger spell, baka." Hatori replied, holding up a blue book.

"Haaaa-saaaan is meeaaaan!" Shigure whined, crying once more.

"Shut up!" Hatori growled, gripping his head once more as Shigure sat on the floor, crying.

* * *

Shigure sighed as he opened the door, stepping in. He took his shoes off, slipping into some slippers before walking more into his house. 

"Tohru-chan? Kyo-kun? Yuki-kun? I'm home! Anyone?" The Inu yelled, entering the dining area.

A moment of silence met his ears as he scratched his dark hair in confusion, "I wonder where everybody is . . . " He asked himself as helooked around once more.

As soon as he got to the top of the stairs, a sliver of light streamed from Tohru's bedroom door, making the Novelist stop in his tracks. Tohru's voice hummed softly as Shigure slowly made his way closer to his little flower's room. He peeked through the small space between the door and the frame. A smile graced his lips as Tohru's voice sung softly, while she gently twirled about the room.

_"Dancin' where the stars go blue." _Tohru's voice whispered, her nightgown twirling with her body as she continued, _"Dancin' where the evening fell."_

Shigure chuckled, slowly opening the door, without his little flower noticing.

_"Dancin' in your wooden shoes." _The brown haired eighteen year old woman hummed, lost in the gentle music as her hair seemed to follow her, like a soft silky blanket.

Every night, ever since Tohru had come to live with him and his cousins, Tohru would sing and dance to a song on her stereo, not never noticing Shigure watching her. Tohru always seemed at her happiest whenever she danced and that would warm the Inu's heart. Seeing his beloved Onigiri like this made Shigure swell up with pride. He liked to watch her dance, not ever letting her know he was watching her. But tonight, he would join her, in her singing spell.

Shigure slowly stepped in as Tohru continued her singing and dancing, gentle music playing from her dresser.

_"Dancin' out on 7th street . . . Dancin' through the underground . . . Dancin' little marionette . . . Are you happy now?" _She twirled with her hands in the air and without her knowing, Shigure stepped closer, catching her by her arms, startling her.

"Yes, I am happy." Shigure whispered, bringing one of her hands close, planting a kiss on her palm.

"S-shigure-chan!" Tohru stuttered, blushing darkly now as her heart nervously fluttered in her chest, "You're--that's not the next. . . "

"Ssh . . . Keep on singing, Tohru-chan . . . " Her Inu whispered, planting a kiss on her lips to silence her, _"Where do you go when you're lonely . . . ?" _

Tohru's face lit up in happiness as Shigure started singing as well, his voice soft and gentle. She and her Guardian were soon dancing, Shigure planting soft kisses on her face after each sentence of the song.

_"Where do you go when you're blue? Where do you go when you're lonely?"_ Shigure whispered, spinning his little flower around, before catching her graceful form,_ "I'll follow you . . . When the stars go blue . . . " _The Inu kissed her nose before leading her into a soft dance once more.

"_Laughing with your pretty mouth . . . "_ Tohru let out a giggle as Shigure gently lowered her before pulling back up into an embrace, stealing a kiss from her, _"Laughing with your broken eyes . . . "_

Shigure couldn't help, but smile as happiness shone in her eyes. The novelist twirled her once more, both of them still singing in unison, _"Laughing with your lover's tongue . . ."_

_"In a lullaby . . . "_

_"Where do you go when you're lonely?"_ Tohru's hand gripped Shigure's gently as she spun, only finding herself in his arms once more, _"Where do you go when you're blue?"_

_"Where do you go when you're lonely?"_The Novelist planted a kiss on Tohru's lips, pulling away after a brief moment before moving them around the floor,_"I'll follow you . . . "_

_"When the stars go blue . . . "_

_"The stars go blue . . . "_ Tohru smiled as she was brought down once more, slowly pulled back up to Shigure's body, _"stars go blue . . . "_

The gentle music slowly faded as Tohru blushed darkly. She looked down, Shigure's hand still around her waist.

"S-shii-chan . . . I never knew you could . . . " She was at a loss with words as she nervously gripped her Guardian's grey robe.

Shigure let out a little laugh, smiling down her, "You never knew I could sing and dance?" He asked, leaning close to her.

"Hai . . . I . . . never knew you were such a good dancer . . . " She mumbled, still embarrassed from dancing and singing in front of Shigure, with him eventually joining her.

"Well, throughout my high school days, Aaya would drag me and Ha'ri to every school dance we had and on the weekends, we would sneak into clubs, underage or not." Shigure ran a hand through her brown locks, holding her close.

"You're a wonderful dancer, Shigure-san and . . . you have a great singing voice . . . " Tohru whispered, still blushing furiously.

Shigure smiled and brushed his lips over hers, "And you were beautiful, singing and dancing gracefully, my little flower . . . "

Tohru gripped her hands into his robe more tighter, trying to hold back her cry, "S-shigure-chan . . . "

Shigure's dark eyes softened as he now trailed kisses on her face, down to her jaw, "Hai, Tohru-chan?"

"Take me . . . onegai . . . " She whispered into his chest.

Shigure's eyes widened in surprise as he stared down at her, still holding her close, "T-tohru . . . " He whispered in confusion and worry, "Are you sure you want to?" He asked, the memory of the previous night entered his mind.

"Shii-chan, I know you would never hurt me on purpose . . . Okaasan alway told me that it's ok to be scared, even when it's your first time . . . Although you've already done it and I haven't . . . " Her turquoise eyes stared up into his dark ones, "Onegai . . . I want to do this . . . I'm ready . . . "

Shigure smiled, planting a kiss on her lips as he scooped her up into his arms. He held her far out enough as not to trigger the curse, carrying her to her bed.

"If you're ready . . . my little flower . . . " He whispered, kissing her face, his hands starting on her clothes.

_

* * *

_

_Japanese Words _

Inu - dog

Onigiri - rice ball

Gomen nasai - I'm very sorry

-chan - used at the end of a young child's or a girl's name that is close with one.

Shigure-chan - Tohru's pet name for Shigure.

-san - used at the end of one's name in respect.

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name.

Shii-chan - It's one of Shigure's many nicknames, given to him by the younger Sohmas, mainly Momiji.

Ha-san - Hatori's nickname from Shigure.

Ha'ri - Hatori's other nickname, given to him in place of Ha-san in the English Dub of the anime.

Baka - Idiot

Hai - yes

Onegai - please

_

* * *

_

Note - About Tohru being called, 'Tohru-kun'. We all know that Tohru her self is a girl and not a boy, but the name _Tohru_ is a guy's name in Japan. And in the manga, people often added -kun to Tohru's name, because of that purpose. Even Shigure calls her Tohru-kun.

And the song that Tohru was singing was _When The Stars Go Blue_, by Tim McGraw. I decided to use a different song for change instead of _River of Love_. I think it kinda fits. Don't you?

_

* * *

_

Silver: Sorry about making you all wait for the update. I finally got it done and I hope you all have enjoyed it! Ja'ne and leave a review on your way out! 

And before anyone asks, yes, it is implied that Shigure and Tohru-san are . . . -ahem- doing 'it'. I just can't bring myself to do the lemon. So, just imagine what's going on if you want to. I'll leave the lemon to your imaginations. Ja'ne.

* * *

A/N - I just had to fix a few spelling errors and stuff. At least for the story part. I'm going to bother fixing up my reader responses. LOL. Thanks for letting me know of the errors, Midnight 1987! 


	11. Chapter 10: Akito's Wrath

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: n.n This story is the most popular story, out of all of the ones I havewritten. At 83 reviews! I'm very impressed that my Shigure x Tohru fic made it this far!Thank you, everyone! Thank you all for supporting me! Thank you and thanks goes out to those that read and reviewed this story and to my silent readers. Enjoy the story! 

Yashas-baby16 - You're welcome! Lol. I might as well actually do a lemon in this chapter after all.

Trishia - You're welcome. I'm happy to acknowledge all of my readers and reviewers. I think I'll do a Shigure x Tohru lemon after all. Just because it is quite hard to imagine the whole thing by it's self. So, yea. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Dae-chan - Thank you! Don't cry, Dae-chan! But of course, I can't stop your tears, can I? Lol.

Midnight 1987 - Ahh! No strangling me, please . . . Gack! I'm doing a lemon scene after all . . . And after I post this chapter, I will up the rating.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takuya-sama! No suing.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - song_

**_Bold and Italics - a flashback or a dream_**

**Bold - Shigure's dog instincts is speaking**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N - Just in case, I'm warning you all now: there maybe spoilers from the anime and manga! And Shigure may seem a little OOC. But it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru! And there will also be swearing, because of Kyo's bad mouth. n.n

2nd A/N - Since I'm going to bring a female Akito in here, and there's a strong **sexual** attraction between her and Shigure, I'm going to warn you all now, there is going to be sexual content intended in this chapter. And maybe for the rest of the story. I'm still unsure of later chapters though. Please do not be offended if you don't like this stuff. Just skip through it for your sake.

3rd A/N - There will be a lemon in this chapter, but not a heavy one. Since I can't bring myself to do a full blown lemon scene. So, I'm just going to do light one. If you do not want to read it, just skip over it, thank you!

_

* * *

_

(Silver: I can't believe I'm going to write a lemon! -falls over- I'm a flippin' teenager! I am imagining this whole scene in my head, just tolet you all know. And I play out every scene of all my stories in my head, all the time. Enjoy the lemon or skip over it. Your choice.)

Chapter Ten

Tohru gasped softly as Shigure entered her, "Sh-shigure . . . "

At hearing his name, Shigure worriedly looked down at her, cupping her cheek. He bent closer to her, kissing her forehead.

"Are you ok, Tohru-chan?" He whispered, touching her skin softly.

His beloved Onigiri smiled, still feeling a slight twinge of pain from her inner thighs, "Just . . . go on . . . Shii-chan . . . " She whispered.

The Inu kissed her lips gently before thrusting once more, earning a small cry from his little flower. Shigure held Tohru close as he continued to press inside her, earning soft cries from the brown haired girl beneath him.

"Toh . . . kun . . . " Shigure whispered, his words becoming muddled and confusing as Tohru's nails dug into his skin.

Soon all words and thoughts left both of them as they both cried out in unison, both adults reach their peak.

(I told you all I was bad doing a lemon!)

Shigure buried his face into Tohru's neck, nuzzling it and kissing her skin as he whispered incoherent and muddle words into her ear. Mainly, "Aishiteru."

"Shii . . . " Tohru smiled, whispering his name softly.

The novelist layed beside her, only to hold her close enough for her ot rest her head on his shoulder. Tohru and Shigure soon fell asleep,all thoughts leaving their minds and exhaustion finally taking it's toll on them.

* * *

Her dark teal colored eyes narrowed as she growled, clenching her fists. The Sohma Leader paced around the room.

"How dare that Inu leave me . . . " She growled.

Akito kicked at a nearby pillow, the force knocking it against the wall, "After all those years . . . all those years . . . " She whispeerd, trying to hold back her tears.

_Shigure rejected me . . . My Inu . . . _

'No one rejects me!' She thought, clenching her fists more tightly, her nails digging into her palm, 'No one . . . It was that outsider . . . '

"Honda-san . . . " Her eyes narrowed, 'That stupid bitch was the one that won my Inu's heart over. Damn her . . ." Akito's heart thumped rapidly in her chest as angry thoughts of Tohru flooded into her mind, "I have her memories erased, the next time **she **comes here. I'll erase her memories of ever having **anything** to do with the Sohmas! And Shigure's memories of **her** will be gone as well!"

The door quietly slid open and a silvery-white haired man, with golden eyes, stepped in. A smile broke out onto Akito's lips as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Akito-san called?" Ayame asked in confusion as he sat on a nearby mat.

"Aaya-chan . . . " Akito whispered, turning to her beloved hebi, walking over to him.

"H-hai?" Ayame choked as he sat straight, his eyes transfixed on his leader.

Akito settled herself into his lap, almost curling into his chest, "Aaya-chan, would you do anything your god asks of you?" She whispered the question lowly, playing with a lock of the overly confident male's hair, earning a slight nod from him.

Ayame stared down at her in confusion, "H-hai, of course my dear, Akito-san . . . Anything . . . "

Akito's face lit up into an eerily smile and she planted a kiss on his chin, eventually making her way to his lips, "Ayame-chan, I want you to . . . bring Ha'ri-chan, Shii-chan, and Honda-san here,a weekfrom now . . . onegai?" She whispered, nipping his lips affectionately.

His golden eyes widened in confusion as he stared down at her, "Why Tohru-chan?" He asked.

"Ha'ri-chan is erasing her memories of the Sohmas. . . and Shii-chan's memories of **ever** having met that dreadful wench!"

_

* * *

__Japanese Words _

-chan - used at the end of ayoung child'sand agirl's name that is close with one

-san - used at the end of a name in respect.

Shii-chan - Shigure's pet name given to him by the younger Sohmas, mainly Momiji.

Shigure-chan - Tohru's pet name for Shigure

Aaya - Shigure's nickname for Ayame, but with 'chan' it's Akito's pet name for him

Ha'ri - Shigure's nickname for Hatori, in place of Ha-san in the English Dub of the anime. With 'chan', it's Akito's pet name for Hatori.

_

* * *

_

Note - About Tohru being called, 'Tohru-kun'. We all know that Tohru her self is a girl and not a boy, but the name _Tohru_ is a guy's name in Japan. And in the manga, people often added -kun to Tohru's name, because of that purpose. Even Shigure calls her Tohru-kun.

_

* * *

_

Silver: I'm evil! Akito is planning on something! Oh jeez! I hope you have enjoyed it and no strangling me! -hides behind my curtain. 


	12. Chapter 11: A Snake's Inner Conflicts

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond ofTohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: This story is now at 93 reviews. Wow. I am truly impressed. Thank you everyone! 

Midnight 1987 - Eep . . . -hides behind curtain- I'm sorry!

The Cucumber Lady - LOL. Thank you! I couldn't do it very well, though. So, yea. Thanks!

Rosemont419 - Great . . . A second reviewer, wanting to strangle me. -hides behind curtain once more- I do have a reason for Akito to do this. A big plot twist is about to come up. Love, betrayal, and all that junk. n.n; Ayame isn't going to harm Shigure and Tohru, at least not after he worked so hard on getting them together!

Dae-chan - Yay! Thank you, Dae-chan! -huggles back- I'm saved! I've been strangled three times though by reviewers that loved my story. -sweatdrops-

Lilfantasygirl - Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Thank you everyone! This story is truly popular! -grins- Well, enjoy this story and see you at the end of this story. Ja'ne!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takuya-sama! No suing.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - song_

**_Bold and Italics - a flashback or a dream_**

**Bold - Shigure's dog instincts is speaking**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N - Just in case, I'm warning you all now: there maybe spoilers from the anime and manga! And Shigure may seem a little OOC. But it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru! And there will also be swearing, because of Kyo's bad mouth. n.n

2nd A/N - Since I'm going to bring a female Akito in here, and there's a strong **sexual** attraction between her and Shigure, I'm going to warn you all now, there is going to be sexual content intended in this chapter. And maybe for the rest of the story. I'm still unsure of later chapters though. Please do not be offended if you don't like this stuff. Just skip through it for your sake.

3rd A/N - Has anyone been wondering when Kisa-chan would come in? Well, I finally found a way to bring her in! n.n

4rth A/N - I must warn you . . . -clears throat- Ayame x Mine fluff towards the end of the chapter! As Akito's plans slowly unfolds. Thank you very much.

_

* * *

_

Chapter Eleven

Kisa and Momiji watched as Tohru hummed happily, running around the kitchen. Momiji tilted his head to the side as he put a piece of cake tohis mouth, his brown eyes watching his princess. Tohru seemed to be glowing with more happiness then usual as she hummed while preparing some snacks.

"Tohru-kun,you seem more happier today? What made my Princess happy?" Momiij asked, staring curiously at his friend.

Tohru lightly giggled, taking a seat next to Kisa, "Shigure-san is what makes me happy, Momiji-kun."

Kisa crawled into her older sister's lap, hugging her sissy, "I'm glad that Shii-niisama can make Oneechan happy."

"Aww, thank you, Kisa-chan." Tohru giggled, hugging the tiger back, ruffling her golden hair.

"How did Shii-chan make you happy?" Momiji scooted closer to Tohru, resting his cheek on her shoulder.

Tohru put herf ree arm around the seventeen-year-old Sohma, drawing him close, even if Momiji was nearly taller then her now, "It's something that Ican't discuss in front of Kisa-chan."

At hearing her name, Kisa blinked, looking up at her onee, "Onee? What can't you say in front of me?"

"You'll find out when you're older, Kisa-chan." Tohru smiled, hugging her younger sister.

"You and Shii-chan are going out, aren't you?" The Usagi replied, looking at her.

"Eh! How did you know?" Tohru nervously smiled, jumping slightly.

"Because, Tohru-kun!" Momiji smiled, holding up his index finger and wagging it at her, "I'm your prince and you're my princess and as your prince, I can tell what makes you happy!"

Tohru let out a small nervous laugh, her face blushing, "Well . . . I guess that makes sense . . . " She murmered, looking away as Shigure walked in, stifling a yawn.

"Ohayo minna-san. Momiji-kun, Kisa-chan, when did you two get here?" Shigure smiled down at his two cousins, a happy smile on his face.

Kisa giggled, getting up and putting both arms around the Inu's waist, "It's not morning, Shii-niisama! It's 2:00 in the afternoon . . . " She replied, hugging him.

Shigure blinked, patting her head as he looked at a nearby clock, "Ah, so it is . . . So, it is . . . I guess I stayed up too late. . . "

Momiji crossed his arms, staring at his cousin, "Just what exactly did you do, Shii-chan?" His chocolate brown eyes stared up at the older Jyuunishi member, "Tohru-kun is in high spirits and she claims you were the one that made her happy."

Tohru blushed more as Shigure laughed nervously, scratching his head.

"Now, Mitchi-kun, I can't really tell you. Not until you're a year older and plus there is a child present." Shigure smiled, patting the blonde's head affectionately in passing.

Momiji and Kisa exchanged looks, both staring at each other in confusion. Tohru giggled and she walked over to her Inu, kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad you're awake, Shii-chan!" She said, smiling up a him.

The Inu cupped her cheek, carressing her skin gently, "Tohru-chan, I'll always wake up in time for any of your lovely meals. You know that." His dark eyes stared warmly at her, a smile playing on his lips.

"I know." Momiji's princess laughed behind her hand, happiness showing on her face.

Momiji stood and placed a hand on Kisa's shoulder, startling her, "Kisa-chan . . . Let's go and see if Yuki-kun is at his secret base."

"Hai!" Kisa nodded, happily smiling as the Usagi helped her up.

She turned to her sissy and Shigure, "Onee, we're going to find Yuki-niichan."

Tohru looked at the tiger cub and nodded with a smile, "Be sure to come back before 5, Kisa, if you and Momiji-kun want to come to the movies with me."

"Hai!" Momiji and Kisa said in unison before running out.

"You're going to the movies at 5?" Shigure looked down at his girlfriend in mock hurt, "And I wasn't invited? Why, Tohru-chan, I'm hurt."

He pretended to pout, crossing his arms.

But unfortunately, this caused Tohru to spazz out, "I am so sorry, Shii-chan! Sumimasen! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" She babbled, nervously staring at him, "Sumi-"

Before she could say another word, Shigure's lips collided with hers, silencing her as Shigure cupped her cheek. The Inu nipped at her lips gently, running a hand through her soft brown hair. Tohru kissed him back, gripping Shigure's robe slightly before cutting their kiss short.

Shigure chuckled, putting his forehead to hers, "Tohru-chan, I'm not hurt . . . and there's no need to worry about me. I'm going to be busy withmy next novel to go with you three, as much as I want to."

Tohru worriedly looked up at him, her gaze meeting his, "But . . . what about dinner? It'll be a little late to start dinner when I finally get home."

"Then me and the boys will have carry out or unless Kyo-kun decides to cook dinner in your place." Shigure whispered, planting a kiss on her nose.

"O-ok . . . " The Onigiri sighed, relieved that her lover had a back up plan about dinner.

"Now, how about we spend sometime together, Tohru-chan?" Shigure whispered, winking at her, making Tohru giggle in embarrassment, "Care to join me in a bath?"

"Eh?" Tohru's turquoise eyes widened as she blushed furiously, staring at her Novelist in shock, "A-a b-bath?"

"Relax! It's just with me and no one will see you, except me and only me." Shigure replied, waving his hand to reassure her, a goofy smile on his face.

Tohru shakily nodded, nervously gulping, "O-ok . .. H-hai, I-i'll j-join you in a b-bath, Shii-chan . . . "

Shigure chuckled and he leaned closer to her, kissing her lips, "You don't really have to join me, Tohru-kun."

"Huh? But we . . . already did it and all and . . . I should . . . " Tohru stammered with her gaze on the floor.

A finger was placed on her lips to silence her as a laugh escaped her lover's lips, "Tohru-chan, we'll just take our relationship slowly. One step at a time, ne?"

"Hai!" Tohru nodded, determination now on her face, "One step at a time!"

Shigure placed his hands on his hips, smiling down at her, "Well, I'll go take a bath now, feel free to join me when you want, Tohru-chan, ok?" He kissed her cheek before walking away.

Tohru sighed, leaning against the wall as she placed a hand to her beating heart, 'A bath . . . ? With Shii-chan . . . ?' She stared after him, blushing as the memory of last night entered her mind.

'Although me and Shii-chan did it and all . . . I really should get used to seeing his body . . . I mean . . . I seen it before and . . . He's my lover . . . ' Tohru's body flushed, turning warm as her thoughts buzzed in her head, becoming confusing.

The Onigiri quickly shook her head, clearing it as she stood straight, "It's like Shii-chan said, 'We'll have to take our relationship one step at a time'!" She repeated to herself, clenching her hands in determination, "One step at a time . . . "

* * *

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked out the window. His golden eyes staring at nothing as Akito's words replayed in his head. 

_"Ha'ri-chan is going to erase that wench's memories of the Sohmas and erase Shii-chan 's memories of **her**."_

Ayame sighed sadly, resting his head on his arm, leaning onto the table, 'Should I really bring Gure-san and Tohru-chan to Akito-san, only to have their memories, of each other, erased?' The Hebi's usual happiness and confident had all blown out the window as he, and Hatori, had become Akito's pawns in her plan, to tear Shigure away from Tohru.

'I don't want to tear them apart . . . Gure-san finally found happiness and Tohru-chan helped Yuki-kun and I understand each other a little better . . . "

The poor snake was torn between the duty to his God and the duty to his friend. Mine's dark eyes softened, a sad look passing on her face as a heavy silence hung about them. Her shoes clicked against the tile floor as she made her way to her Boss' side. He jumped slightly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

It really hurt Mine's heart to see her boss down like this.

"Is there something wrong, Boss?" Mine asked, looking at him, "You haven't been this down in a long time. . . "

"Mine . . . " Ayame looked up at her, whispering her name as tears formed at his golden eyes.

"Oh, boss . . . " Mine whispered, sitting next to him.

She put an arm around her employer, bringing him into friendly embrace. Ayame layed his head on her lap, crying into her apron. Salty tears streamed down Ayame's cheeks, landing on Mine's black blouse. Mine kissed the top of his head as she ran her fingers gently through his longsilky silvery, to comfort him.

"It's ok, boss . . . Ssh . . . " She whispered, her heart aching at seeing her boss in this state, "Boss . . . What happened?"

Ayame gripped Mine's apron tightly as if she were his only life line, "I'm so confused . . . Mine . . . Akito-san wants me to help her tear Gure-san and Tohru-chan apart . . . "

Mine gasped, looking down at him, "Tohru-chan and your friend, Shigure-san? No . . . !"

The Hebi let out a quiet whimper, confusion filling his heart, "I don't want to betray Shigure-san . . . "

"Well, Boss . . . Listen to your heart." Mine whispered, resting her hand on her boss's head, "What is it telling you to do?"

The flamboyant snake bit his lip, thinking as he still kept his head in his assistant's lap, 'My heart . . . '

_Protect Shigure . . . and Tohru-chan . . . Help them._

Ayame's golden eyes widened as an idea went off in his head. He suddenly sat up. He smiled, looking at Mine. He clasped Mine's hands into his, squeezing them gently.

"Mine-chan, thank you . . . " He whispered, leaning closer to her.

Mine smiled and reached up, carressing her Boss's face, "You're welcome, Boss."

Ayame smiled more and he planted a kiss on her lips, drawing his co-worker closer, "What would I do without you?"

Mine let out a laugh and returned his kiss, "I'm not sure, Boss, I'm not sure." She replied, smiling warmly at him.

Seeing her boss in high spirits again warmed her heart alot. Both of them smiled each other before laughing out of the blue, still in each other's arms. The burden that was on Ayame's shoulders was now lifted and he knew now what he must do.

_

* * *

_

_Japanese Words _

-chan - used at the end of ayoung child'sand agirl's name that is close with one

-san - used at the end of a name in respect.

Shii-chan - Shigure's pet name given to him by the younger Sohmas, mainly Momiji.

Shigure-chan - Tohru's pet name for Shigure

Mitchi - for some reason, Shigure pronounces the last two syllables in Momiji's first name as this. It's really confusing. -sweatdrops-

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name.

Otouto - little brother

Otouto-kun - this is what Mine call's Yuki in the 6th Manga.

Sumimasen - I'm very sorry!

_

* * *

_

Note - About Tohru being called, 'Tohru-kun'. We all know that Tohru her self is a girl and not a boy, but the name _Tohru_ is a guy's name in Japan. And in the manga, people often added -kun to Tohru's name, because of that purpose. Even Shigure calls her Tohru-kun.

_

* * *

_

Silver: I hope you all enjoyed the little Mine x Ayame fluff at the end of this chapter. I never expected to use Mine, but hey, it happened and there's no turning back from using her. Anyways, leave a review on your way out! Ja'ne! 


	13. Chapter 12: Interruptions

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: And here we are, almost at 100 reviews and this only the twelfth chapter. This story is now at 99 reviews. Wow. I am truly impressed. Thank you everyone! 

Kiwadoi Seiitsu - Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hehe. Here's the update! n.n

Adnexus - Thank you. Here's the update and I like your pen name!

Dae-chan - Thank you! I think my favorite part was the Ayame x Mine scene. I'm a sap for romance. -falls over- So sappy . . .

Adne - (Unless you're really Adnexus as well) Really? -thinks- Huh. Japanese is confusing . . . LOL. Thank you though!

Lil Fantasy Girl - Don't worry about it! Lol. I'm glad you're enjoying both chapters though! n.n

XdearestX - Sorry about not mentioning you last chappie! Just as I was posting it, you reviewed, sorry! -bows- I'm glad you're enjoying the story though! Thank you!

Thank you everyone! This story is truly popular! -grins- Well, enjoy this story and see you at the end of this chapter. Ja'ne!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takuya-sama! No suing.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - song_

**_Bold and Italics - a flashback or a dream_**

**Bold - Shigure's dog instincts is speaking**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N - Just in case, I'm warning you all now: there maybe spoilers from the anime and manga! And Shigure may seem a little OOC. But it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru! And there will also be swearing, because of Kyo's bad mouth. n.n

2nd A/N - Since I'm going to bring a female Akito in here, and there's a strong **sexual** attraction between her and Shigure, I'm going to warn you all now, there is going to be sexual content intended in this chapter. And maybe for the rest of the story. I'm still unsure of later chapters though. Please do not be offended if you don't like this stuff. Just skip through it for your sake.

_

* * *

_

Chapter Twelve

Tohru let out a giggle as Shigure nibbled at her neck, kneeling over her, "Shii-chan . . . " The girl managed to say in between giggles, "St-stop!"

"Why should I?" Shigure whispered, nipping her neck once more, causing her to squirm underneath him.

His little flower tried to avoid his nips as she tried protecting her flesh from him, "Shi-chan!"

The Inu chuckled and leaned closer to her, planting a kiss on her nose, "You can't resist me forever, Tohru-chan." He whispered into her ear.

The Novelist kissed her lips before trailing down the Onigiri's neck, making his way to her collar bone. Tohru gasped softly, arching into him.

"Shigure . . . " The brown haired cried out, her cheeks growing warm as she blushed.

Shigure nuzzled her neck, kissing her skin, "I know . . . " He whispered into her skin.

* * *

Yuki looked up as the phone rung, refusing to stop. 

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun? Could one of you get that? Please?" Shigure's voice called out from upstairs, making the Nezumi roll his eyes.

The silvery haired teen rolled his eyes as he stood. He made his way over to the stand, picking up the reciever.

"Moshi moshi, Sohma Shigure's house. Sohma Yuki speaking." His voice said softly as he held the reciever close.

"Otouto! Konnichiwa!" Came the voice of the one person Yuki greatly disliked, his older brother, Sohma Ayame.

Yuki had to hold the phone out as his brother called out happily through the reciever. After recovering from hearing his brother yell, the Nezumi blinked, before returning to the phone.

"Hello, Oniisan, you didn't call to speak to me, did you?" Yuki asked, hiding the dread in his voice.

He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, much less Ayame.

"Why, Otouto, why wouldn't you want to talk to your dear Oniisan, hm?" Ayame said in a fake hurt voice, causing Yuki to twitch his eyebrow in irritation, "But that is not why I called. I called for Gure-san. Is he home, Otouto?"

"Hai, I'll get him." The Sohma Prince secretly sighed in relief, glad that his brother had called for his cousin and not for him.

Yuki gently set the phone down before walking upstairs. He stopped as soon as he came to Shigure's bedroom door. His pale hand reached up only to stop as a moan met his ears. Yuki blushed slightly as he knocked on the door.

"S-shigure? Are you in there?" He asked.

Shigure's frustrated growl could be heard inside as there were movements. A few moments later, the door opened and Shigure stood there, an annoyed expression was on his face as he looked down at his cousin.

"What is it, Yuki-kun?" Shigure asked, running a hand through his hair as he shut the door behind him.

"Um . . . " Yuki nervously shifted, looking away, "Ayame is on the phone . . . " Was the Rat's reply before quickly running off.

Shigure gripped his hair, greatly annoyed at being interrupted from his time with his little flower. The irritated Inu walked downstairs, making his way to the phone. He picked up the phone, pasting a false smile on his face as he spoke.

"Aaya, hello!" He said happily, hiding the slight anger in his voice.

"Gure-san! Finally! I have some news!" Ayame replied loudly into the phone, forcing Shigure to hold the phone out at arm's length as well.

"Ah, well, what is it?" Shigure asked, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"I shall tell you when I come over. You aren't **busy**, are you?" The Hebi asked, his voice booming through the phone.

"Well, not really, bu-"

"Good! I will come over in an hour. Ja'ne!" Ayame replied, hanging up before Shigure could say another word.

Shigure gripped the reciever in his hand, gritting his teeth in anger. He put the phone back on it's stand, trying to hold back his anger. Yuki softly walked back in, nervously glancing at his cousin.

"What did Ayame-niisan want?" He asked, sensing the Novelist's irritation.

"Oh, nothing, but to tell me something that could wait until later . . . But nooooo, he just has to come over . . . Just to tell me something that's not all that important . . . " Shigure ranted, clenching his fists at his sides.

Yuki's eyes widened in fear, "He's coming . . . here?" He whispered.

"Hai." Was the dog's reply.

Before Shigure could do anything else, Yuki had run off, running outof the house. Shigure growled.

"Damn phone call . . . " He whispered, returning to his room.

_

* * *

_

_Japanese Words _

-chan - used at the end of ayoung child'sand agirl's name that is close with one

-san - used at the end of a name in respect.

Shii-chan - Shigure's pet name given to him by the younger Sohmas, mainly Momiji.

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name.

Otouto - little brother

Moshi moshi - hello on the phone

Konnichiwa - Hello!

Aaya - Shigure's nickname for Ayame

Gure-san - Ayame's nickname for Shigure

Oniisan - Older brother

Hai - Yes

Nezumi - rat

Inu - dog

Hebi - snake

Ja'ne - Bye

Onigiri - rice ball

_

* * *

_

Note - About Tohru being called, 'Tohru-kun'. We all know that Tohru her self is a girl and not a boy, but the name _Tohru_ is a guy's name in Japan. And in the manga, people often added -kun to Tohru's name, because of that purpose. Even Shigure calls her Tohru-kun.

_

* * *

_

Silver: I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! Ja'ne!

* * *

A/N - Had to fix an error. 


	14. Chapter 13: Akito's Plan

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: Wow . . . . -is overwhelmed by the reviews- This story is popular . . . I thank everyone that reviewed this story and any people that just glanced at it. Thank you! 

Kiwadoi Seiitsu - I would feel the same way if I were him. Poor Shii-chan. Here's the update.

Adnexus - Thank you for pointing out that mistake. Sorry about it! -sweatdrops-

Rosemont419 - I would be too. Wouldn't you if someone interrupted your 'private' time with the one you love? LOL. I did that chapter for humor. But . . . poor Shii-chan . . . He was interrupted and Yuki ran away, to escape his evil brother, or so he would say.

Dae-chan - -stares over at Shigure, who is crying over his phone- Um . . . you smashed the only phone in the house . . . You owe him a new phone, LOL. Thank you!

Midnight 1987 - Wow. LOL. Wait . . . -dramatic pause- I didn't get strangled! YAY! LOL. Aaya to the rescue!

Thank you everyone! This story is truly popular! -grins- Well, enjoy this story and see you at the end of this chapter. Ja'ne!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takuya-sama! No suing.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_italics - song_

**_Bold and Italics - a flashback or a dream_**

**Bold - Shigure's dog instincts is speaking**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N - Just in case, I'm warning you all now: there maybe spoilers from the anime and manga! And Shigure may seem a little OOC. But it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru! And there will also be swearing, because of Kyo's bad mouth. n.n

2nd A/N - Since I'm going to bring a female Akito in here, and there's a strong **sexual** attraction between her and Shigure, I'm going to warn you all now, there is going to be sexual content intended in this chapter. And maybe for the rest of the story. I'm still unsure of later chapters though. Please do not be offended if you don't like this stuff. Just skip through it for your sake.

_

* * *

_

Chapter Thirteen

He rubbed his temple as his cousin sat across from him, "So, what was it that was so 'important', Aaya?" Shigure asked, not looking at his cousin.

The Hebi brushed his bangs out of his golden eyes, smiling, "Well, Gure-san, before I can tell you, Tohru-chan needs to be in here."

Shigure's dark eyes narrowed slightly, his protective instincts slowly building up at the mention of his little flower, "What for?" He asked, sitting up more.

**Protect mate . . . From harm . . .**

His instinct growled, forcing the Inu to shift uncomfortably in his chair. Ayame sighed, his guilt returning, although not as strong. Shigure noticed the stressed expression on his usual confident friend's face. The Novelist's face softened, his protective insinct dieing off.

"From that stressed out expression, I'd say it has something to do with Akito." Shigure replied.

Ayame nodded, not looking at his fellow Madubachi Trio member, "A few days ago, Akito-san called me in."

"And?" Shigure pressed on, resting his chin on his hands, his dark eyes on his flamboyant cousin.

"She seemed to very upset, Shigure. Almost to the point to where she could've been angry at someone, namely you." Ayame looked at the Inu, "What exactly did you do to cause her to be angry?"

Shigure bit his lip as the memory ofhis own meeting with Akito returned. Her words echoing in his mind.

* * *

**_Shigure's heart pounded nervously in his chest as he gripped thebottom of his robe. His dark gaze stared at the floor as his dark haired leader sat across the room. Akito smiled before standing. Her red haori slithered behind her as she swiftly walked over to her Inu. _**

**_"I'm glad you could make it, Shii-chan." She whispered, lifting her hand to gently stroke the Inu's cheek._**

**_Shigure clenched his hand tighter, shifting slightly to escape his God's touch, "I'll always come to your call, Akito-san . . . " He said as the sick Sohma Leader cupped his cheek, her pale fingers carressing his skin._**

**_"You haven't come to visit me as of late, Shigure. Why is that?" Akito whispered, now nuzzling the Novelist's chest as she settled into his lap._**

**_B-because Hatori-san said you were not feeling well, Akito-san . . . Gomen if I heard wrong." He replied as his Leader now nipped at his neck, her hands sliding into his obi._**

**_"I'll forgive Shi-chan, if you stay with me for today . . . " She whispered, blowing into his ear gently, "Shigure-san must make it up to his God . . . "_**

**_Shigure closed his eyes tightly, his body getting tense as Akito continued to kiss his skin, slowly undoing his clothing. Shigure's eyes suddenly shot open and before he could think, he caught the female Sohma's hand before it could get to his thigh._**

**_Akito scowled, almost glaring at her dog, "Shii-chan? What is the meaning of this?" She asked, almost growling._**

**_"Gomen . . . Akito, but my heart isn't into comforting you today . . . Not today, not ever again . . . " Shigure said, pushing her hand away._**

**_Akito bared her teeth at her Inu's act of defiance. She shoved Shigure away angrily, standing._**

**_"Who did this to you, you damn dog?" She hissed, her teal colored eyes narrowing in hatred, "Tell me now, dog!"_**

**_"Was it that wench, Honda?" She growled, standing before Shigure._**

**_Shigure only looked up at her, "I wouldn't tell you, even if you were a better person, Akito-san . . .You can't harm the person that owns my heart . . . "_**

**_Akito clenched her hands into fists at her side before turning away from the dog, "You stupid dog . . . I get it . . . that Honda girl .. . She got you under her spell, doesn't she?"_**

**_"Gomen, Akito-san. I-i have to be going . . ." Shigure said._**

**_The dog stood and bowed before walking out._**

_**Akito scowled, crossing her arms,"It is that wench . . .That hideous monster . . . " She growled, looking out to her garden, "I'll win you back, my Inu-chan . . . "**

* * *

_

Shigure sighed, "Remember how Akito would ask one of us, or Kureno, to 'comfort' her?" He asked.

Ayame nodded slightly, remembering all those times he slept with their God, "Hai . . . none of us would refuse her. Not even Tori-san when he was dating Kana."

"Well," The Inu looked away, "I refused her for the first time, ever."

Ayame's eyes widened, "You **are** with Tohru, aren't you?"

Shigure nodded, "Hai. And we're already on the second level . . . "

"You . . . "

Ayame's question was answered with a simple nod from his cousin and it was the Hebi's turn to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Although Ayame found the news exciting, his meeting with Akito overshadowed his happiness for them.

"But anyways, what does your meeting have to do with me making Akito-san angry?" Shigure asked, hoping the subject would change.

"Well, Akito-san was angry and when I went in there . . . She had a plan . . . " Ayame said, lowering his gaze once more.

"A plan?" His cousin sat straighter, the instinct to protect Tohru rearing back to life.

**Defend . . . Protect . . . Tohru . . . Mate . . . **

His curse seem to whisper, making Shigure feel a rush of anger. The silvery haired Sohma nodded.

"She's planning on erasing Tohru's memories of meeting everyone and of the curse. And she wants your memories of Tohru erased." Ayame answered, looking up at him.

Shigure's eyes widened, his instincts and anger growing.

**Tohru . . . Defend . . . **

**God . . . Kill . . .**

Shigure gripped his hands into fists, "No . . . I won't let her. Ha'ri would never do that!"

Ayame sighed, slumping onto his friend's desk, "I know . . . And I don't want to help Akito with her plan, Gure-san . . . You and Ha'ri are my friends . . . And I'm forever in debt to Tohru-chan . . . for bringing me and Yuki-kun a little bit closer . . . "

Shigure sighed, cursing himself inside his mind, leaning back into his chair, "Damn it . . . "

"Gomen, Gure-san . . . " The snake whispered quietly.

Shigure looked at his cousin with a sad smile, "Aaya, I'm glad you told me of this before it was too late . . . Arigatou, my friend." He whispered back, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "When are we supposed to be going in?"

"Next Sunday, not this coming Sunday, but the one after . . . " Was his answer.

"Good, that'll give us enough time to come up with a plan of our own . . . " Shigure replied.

* * *

_Japanese Words _

-chan - used at the end of ayoung child'sand agirl's name that is close with one

-san - used at the end of a name in respect.

Shii-chan - Shigure's pet name given to him by the younger Sohmas, mainly Momiji.

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name.

Aaya - Shigure's nickname for Ayame

Gure-san - Ayame's nickname for Shigure

Hai - Yes

Inu - dog

Hebi - snake

Gomen - sorry

Arigatou - thank you.

Tori-san - Ayame's nickname for Hatori

Ha'ri - Shigure's nickname for Hatori in the English Dub of the anime.

Kana - The woman that Hatori was supposed to marry, but Akito wouldn't allow it.

_

* * *

_

Note - About Tohru being called, 'Tohru-kun'. We all know that Tohru her self is a girl and not a boy, but the name _Tohru_ is a guy's name in Japan. And in the manga, people often added -kun to Tohru's name, because of that purpose. Even Shigure calls her Tohru-kun.

_

* * *

_

Silver: -sniff sniff- My Aaya is growing up fast! LOL. I hoped you all have enjoyed this chapter! Leave a lovely review on your way out and ja'ne! See you next chappie!

* * *

A/N - You know . . . the funniest thing happened to me. After finishing this chapter, I went to get up, but my foot got caught in the cord, that's connected to my keyboard. And I fell out of my chair, hurting my leg. I'm glad it's not broke. All I did was hit on the floor. -glares at Shigure, who is now laughing- EVIL SHII-CHAN! 


	15. Chapter 14: Tohru's Dilemma

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: This story is now popular . . . -cries- Thank you everyone! I love you all! 

Princess-Amaya-Taisho - Don't worry, it'll be a happy ending. That is if I ever finish it. This story seems like it wants to be continued forever. -sweatdrops- I'm glad that you're enjoying it!

Nozomulover - Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy this story. Here's the update.

Midnight 1987 - AAAH! I UPDATED! -hides behind curtain- Please don't hurt me.

Rosemont419 - Thank you! n.n Yay, someone agrees with me about Aaya-chan! n.n

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - - You're not lame. It's just the author/story alert that's confusing you. LOL. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

XdearestX - I actually was able to update a lot because I was full of motivation. Thank you and no need to ask! The update is here!

Kiwadoi Seiitsu - Yay, I got sympathy! At least I wasn't the only one. -cries-

Dae-chan - I think that phone will do. But one more thing. -takes out an answering machine and hooks it up to the phone- There! Now he can just get messages and look at all calls he missed! n.n

LadyKayannedra - I'm glad you're liking the story. Sorry about not mentioning you sooner. When I got done typing the chapter, your review came in just as I posted it.

Thank you everyone! This story is truly popular! -grins- Well, enjoy this story and see you at the end of this chapter. Ja'ne!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takuya-sama! No suing.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

italics - song

Bold and Italics - a flashback or a dream

Bold - Shigure's dog instinct is speaking

* * *

A/N - Just in case, I'm warning you all now: there maybe spoilers from the anime and Manga! And Shigure may seem a little OOC. But it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru! And there will also be swearing, because of Kyo's bad mouth. n.n

2nd A/N - Since I'm going to bring a female Akito in here, and there's a strong **sexual** attraction between her and Shigure, I'm going to warn you all now, there is going to be sexual content intended in this chapter. And maybe for the rest of the story. I'm still unsure of later chapters though. Please do not be offended if you don't like this stuff. Just skip through it for your sake.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen 

His golden eyes glanced at Tohru as she set a tray of tea and some treats down on the table in front of them. The Hebi watched as she walked back into the kitchen, a happy smile on her face. He turned to the dark-haired Sohma across from him.

"Do you think we should tell Tohru-chan?" Ayame asked, earning a sigh from Shigure.

Shigure shook his head, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose, "No, I don't want Tohru-chan to start worrying about Akito. She already has enough on her plate as it is." He replied.

His cousin blinked, staring at him, "What's troubling Tohru? She seems happy to me . . . " Ayame added.

The Inu ran hand through his dark hair as he leaned back into his chair, "Tohru-chan is searching for a college, one that's close enough to where she won't have to leave home."

"But that shouldn't be too hard, for an intelligent beautiful young girl such as sweet Tohru-chan!" Ayame said, sipping his tea while glancing at his friend.

Shigure chuckled, "Well, Aaya, that's not the real problem. At least I'm not worried about Tohru-chan getting into a good college, much." The Novelist's black eyes turned serious as he rested his hands onto a pile of books on his desk.

Ayame's eyes widend and the silvery haired male leaned more onto the desk, "What is the problem then?" He asked, concern written on his face.

"Something has been troubling Tohru-chan lately." Shigure replied, "And I know it's not the big college 'hunt'. Something else." The Inu sadly glanced at Tohru's shadow, that moved from within the kitchen.

"Something has been making my dear little flower tense and nervous . . ." Shigure continued, "It's worrying the hell out of me . . . "

Ayame played with a lock of his hair as he went deep into thought, "What do you think it could be, Gure-san?"

Shigure shook his head, remaining silent. The snake stared down at a book, not really examining it.

"Have you asked her?" He asked.

Shigure shook his head once more, "If there is something wrong with her, Tohru-chan will tell me." He sighed, now slumping onto his desk, "I just hope no one is giving her trouble at work . . . "

"Don't worry, Gure-san." Ayame leaned closer, rubbing his friend's arm in reassurrance, "Tohru-chan can handle it."

"I hope so . . . "

* * *

She coughed once more into the toilet before standing and flushing it. Tohru worriedly put a hand on her stomach as she leaned back against the wall, staring at her feet. 

'W-what's wrong with me?' She asked herself, her turquoise eyes staring at nothing in particular, 'Could it have been the food I ate? But if it is, then Shii-chan and the others would be sick as well . . . '

Tohru shook her head, letting out a small whimper as a new thought popped inot her mind, 'What if I'm . . . ?'

"No!" She said out loud, "I'm not ready . . . " The Onigiri whispered, sliding to the floor.

_But what if you are? _Her heart replied, nervously thumping in her chest, ready to burst out at any given moment.

Tohru shook her head once more, tears ready to form, "N-no . . . I can't be . . . What would Shii-chan say? What would he do?"

_Okaasan . . . help! _She pleaded.

There was a knock at the door, forcing Tohru to jump as Shigure spoke up.

"Tohru-chan, are you ok?" Her Inu called, concern in his voice.

"H-hai!" Her voice cracked in response, "I'm just preparing for the college entry, Shii-chan!"

There was a moment of silence before her lvoer spoke again, "Ok, I'm just making sure. If there's anything troubling you, tell me, ok?"

"H-hai!" Tohru called out.

Tohru sighed in relief as his footsteps could be heard, walking away. Her gaze then turned to the medicine cabinet.

'There's only one way to find out . . . ' She thought as she pulled herself up.

Her hand reached up, pulling the medicine cabinet open.

* * *

"Is she ok?" Ayame asked as his cousin walked back in.

"Hai, I think. But she still seems troubled . . . " Shigure answered, sitting back down, "I wish she would tell me . . . " The dog let out a whimper, resting his head on his arm, groaning.

Tohru may have denied her not being troubled, but her voice told differently. For the past few days, his little flower had been a little more nervous than usual around him. The Onigiri would often find herself waking up early in the morning, running off to the bathroom, waking Shigure up in the process.

Ayame chewed on the corner of his lip, thinking some more, "Hmm . . . "

But before any of them could say another word, Tohru's scream met their ears. Shigure immediately jumped in fright, his eyes widening.

"Tohru!" He yelled, fear gripping at his heart.

Ayame jumped to his feet as well and both men scrambled to the bathroom.

* * *

__

Japanese Words

-chan - used at the end of a young child's and a girl's name that is close with one

-san - used at the end of a name in respect.

Shii-chan - Shigure's pet name given to him by the younger Sohmas, mainly Momiji.

Aaya - Shigure's nickname for Ayame

Gure-san - Ayame's nickname for Shigure

Hai - Yes

Inu - dog

Onigiri - riceball

* * *

Note - About Tohru being called, 'Tohru-kun'. We all know that Tohru her self is a girl and not a boy, but the name _Tohru_ is a guy's name in Japan. And in the Manga, people often added -kun to Tohru's name, because of that purpose. Even Shigure calls her Tohru-kun.

* * *

Silver:Cliffie, I know. I'll update when I get reviews! n.nI hoped you all have enjoyed this chapter! Leave a lovely review on your way out and Ja'ne! See you next chappie! 


	16. Chapter 15: Pregnant

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: -still amazed at reviews- W-wow . . .

Shigure: -chuckles, walking over to Silver, placing a hand on her shoulder- Sweet Silver-chan is in a daze, but her thanks goes out to those that read and reviewed the story. And my thanks goes out to Daelaeyni for giving me a new phone!

Silver: -snaps out of daze- No flirting with the reviewers, Shii-chan! -thumps Shigure over the head-

Shigure: -rubs his head- Owie, why can't I flirt alittle?

Silver: Because you're with Tohru, and you better not cheat on her.

Shigure: You're right. -sighs-

Silver: But as Shii-chan had said, I do thank you all for reviewing and reading this story.

Midnight 1987 - Is that you'refinal answer? Lol. Let's see if she is, shall we?

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - - Ehehe. Bow down to my weirdness! Sorry, I'm being random. Lol. Is that what you think? n.n You shall find out soon.

JennuKim319 - I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Here's the update. Thanks for reviewing.

Dae-chan - Hehe. You're not the only one! I hang around Ayame too much. n.nNo one can never have too much Shii-chan and Aaya! But thank you! I'm happy now! Lol.

Yashas-baby16 - AH! No killing! -hides behind a curtain- Here's the update! Glad to see you're enjoying my story though!

Kiwadoi Seiitsu - Hehe. The whole college major (or subject) is probably cooking. I'm thinking that . . . But thank you!

FurubaFmaNarutoHngFan- Long name. Lol. What's your idea? -grins-

Thank you everyone! This story is truly popular! -grins- Well, enjoy this story and see you at the end of this chapter. Ja'ne!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takuya-sama! No suing.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

italics - song

Bold and Italics - a flashback or a dream

Bold - Shigure's dog instinct is speaking

* * *

A/N - Just in case, I'm warning you all now: there maybe spoilers from the anime and Manga! And Shigure may seem a little OOC. But it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru! And there will also be swearing, because of Kyo's bad mouth. n.n

2nd A/N - Since I'm going to bring a female Akito in here, and there's a strong **sexual** attraction between her and Shigure, I'm going to warn you all now, there is going to be sexual content intended in this chapter. And maybe for the rest of the story. I'm still unsure of later chapters though. Please do not be offended if you don't like this stuff. Just skip through it for your sake.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Her heart pounded as her eyes stared at the test results, "N-no. . . " She stuttered, "It can't be . . . true . . . "

Tohru jumped, quickly throwing the tester into the trash as the door swung open. Shigure stood in the door way, a worried looked on his pale face as Ayame looked over his shoulder.

"Tohru, are you alright?" Shigure asked, kneeling next to her.

"H-hai, I'm ok, Shii-chan . . . I-i just thought I saw a spider." Tohru replied, smiling now.

Shigure's dark eyes stared into her aqua ones as his hand gently cupped her cheek, "Are you sure, Tohru-chan?"

The Onigiri nodded, "Hai, but I think I should go to that College entry now . .. " She added.

Ayame chuckled and ruffled her hair, "May I offer you a hand, Tohru-chan?" The Hebi asked, holding out a hand.

Ayame pulled her onto her feet with a friendly smile. Tohru bowed.

"A-arigatou, Ayame-san." She said, nervously bowing before running out of the bathroom.

Shigure sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stared after his little flower, "Now I know something **is** troubling her . . . " He said.

Ayame crossed his arms, thinking once more as his face went deep into thought, "She does seems nervous . . . "

His cousinput a hand to his face, thinking, "What could be bothering Tohru-chan . . . " He asked as something in the trash bin caught Ayame's eye.

The silvery haired Sohma bent down, looking into the trash. Something whitestuck out of the edge.

'Hello, what's this . . . ?' His hand reached down and picked up the test that Tohru had thrown away moments before they entered the room.

His golden eyes stared at the object in his hands, 'A pregnancy test?' The snake let outa gasp, making Shigure look over at him in confusion.

"Aaya? What's wrong?" The Inu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ayame slowly turned around and held out his hand, revealing the tester, "Shigure, I think you should read this . . . "

Eyeing his cousin suspiciously, Shigure took the tester out of the snake's hands, "What would a pregnancy test have to do wi-" His dark eyes widened at the results, "Positive? T-tohru-chan is . . . "

"Pregnant . . . " Ayame finished for him, "Tohru is pregnant and I think she was scared to tell you . . . "

Shigure gripped the test, the news slowly sinking in, "I should've known . . . the morning sicknesses . . . " He whispered.

The Inu looked out, worry overwhelming him, 'Tohru-chan is pregnant . . . '

* * *

__

Japanese Words

Hai - Yes

Shii-chan - A nickname given to Shigure by the younger Sohmas, mainly by Momiji.

-chan - used at the end of a young child or a girl's name that is close with one.

Onigiri - Rice ball

Hebi - snake

Arigatou - Thank you

-san- used at the end of one's name in respect

* * *

Note - About Tohru being called, 'Tohru-kun'. We all know that Tohru her self is a girl and not a boy, but the name _Tohru_ is a guy's name in Japan. And in the Manga, people often added -kun to Tohru's name, because of that purpose. Even Shigure calls her Tohru-kun.

* * *

Silver: I hoped you all have enjoyed this chapter! Leave a lovely review on your way out and Ja'ne! See you next chappie! 


	17. Chapter 16: Tohru and the Confrontation

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: 141 reviews! Wow! This is really . . . To tell you all the truth, I'm actually quite happy that I got many people who love my stories and I'm sorry about the last chapter not being longer. My brain shut down after updating _A Family_. The Shigure x Tohru pairing must be **quite** popular. 

Shigure: -puts a hand to his chin and nods in agreement- Of course it is. Why wouldn't I and my little flower be a popular pairing?

Silver: -thinks- Because Tohru would go good with just about any one of your family? Well, the boys, except Hiro, because he's too young for her anyway . . .

Shigure: -thinks- That makes sense.

Silver: However thanks goes out to those that read and reviewed this story and my silent readers. Thank you everyone!

Nozomulover - Thank you. It's ok. I'm glad you're enjoying th story. At leas you got to read it. n.n

Haru's biggest fan - Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing!

KillMexIfYouCare - I think your review got cut off . . . -sweatdrops-

Riceball-chan - Thank you! Sorry about the last chapter being so short.

Kaegoe - I feel like I'm starting to have a Mii-chan . . . -sweatdrops- I'm sorry about the short chapter. Brain shortage. Gomen!

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - - Gomen! -hides behind a curtain- I didn't mean to make the chapter short. I had a brain cramp! -peeks out-

Rosemont419 - Was it? I think I agree. There will be more interesting twists along the way. -sweatdrops-

Dae-chan - Thank you! This is the second time I had to write this chapter. I was kind of on a rut earlier, but I finally got an idea. n.n

Kiwadoi Seiitsu - Yes, poor Shigure and Tohru, Aaya's gonna be really happy as usual.

Midnight 1987 - Eep. -hides behind a curtain- You are officially my Mii-chan, since I'm obviously Shigure's female counterpart . . . But you're a scary Mii-chan . . . -sweatdrops- But as for Shigure confronting Tohru about the pregnancy, I'll have him confront her in the bedroom.

LadyKayannedra - -giggles- Aaya is cute, isn't he? LOL. Here's an Aaya plushy! -hands you an Ayame plushy-

The Cucumber Lady - Thank you. Y'know what? I now have a Mii-chan . . . Now I need a Hatori and an Ayame. Since I'm officially Shigure.

FurubaFmaNarutoHngFan - Your long name doesn't bother me. LOL. I'm glad you're enjoying the story though. Might I ask what Hng stand for? Just curious. LOL.

JennyKim319 - I'm sorry about the cliffy! I'm glad you're loving the story! Here's the update!

XdearestX - I'm sorry about not mentioning you last chapter. Your review came in a little late! Sorry! I'm glad you're enjoying the story though! Thank you!

Thank you everyone! This story is truly popular! -grins- Well, enjoy this story and see you at the end of this chapter. Ja'ne!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takuya-sama! No suing.

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

italics - song

Bold and Italics - a flashback or a dream

Bold - Shigure's dog instinct is speaking

* * *

A/N - Just in case, I'm warning you all now: there maybe spoilers from the anime and Manga! And Shigure may seem a little OOC. But it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru! And there will also be swearing, because of Kyo's bad mouth. n.n

2nd A/N - Since I'm going to bring a female Akito in here, and there's a strong **sexual** attraction between her and Shigure, I'm going to warn you all now, there is going to be sexual content intended in this chapter. And maybe for the rest of the story. I'm still unsure of later chapters though. Please do not be offended if you don't like this stuff. Just skip through it for your sake.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen 

Shigure sighed, resting his head in his arms as he sat at Hatori's feet, "Haaaaaaa-saaaan. Heeeelllllp . . . " He whimpered as Ayame sat on Hatori's other side.

"Tori-san, Gure-san is real trouble." Aaya whined, gripping Hatori's body.

Hatori gritted his teeth, his eye twitching in irritation, "I heard you two idiots the first time . . . " The Dragon replied, gripping the book he was reading, "Now, Shigure, what is your problem?"

Shigure leaned into Hatori's body, laying his head in the Doctor's lap, "Ha-san, it's about Tohru-chan . . . "

Hatori's olive colored eyes glanced down at the crying Inu, "What is wrong with Tohru-san? You didn't get her pregnant, did you?" He said sarcastically.

Shigure's dark eyes widened and he let out a whine, nodding. Hatori growled, hitting Shigure across the head.

"You idiot!" The dark-haired Sohma yelled, "You got Tohru pregnant? Did you even think of the freakin' consequences?" Hatori glared down at the whimpering Novelist, "Akito is going to be so freaking pissed!"

"Tori-san!" Ayame quickly grabbed onto his cousin's arm before Hatori could hit Shigure once more.

Shigure's eyes narrowed at the mention of their God's name as Hatori continued to glare down at him.

"You're endangering Tohru, Shigure! If Akito finds out you got Tohru pregnant, she'll kill Tohru!"

Protect Tohru . . . Kill Akito . . .

Shigure's instincts flared to life, burning with hatred as Shigure snapped his head up. The Inu's dark eyes became darker with anger, glaring at the Dragon. Ayame gasped slightly as Shigure spoke.

"Akito can go to fucking hell!" Shigure growled, baring his teeth as he glared coldly at his two cousins, "No one, I mean **no one** will hurt her or my child!"

His two friends stared at him in shock, both remaining silent.

The Inu's heart pounded furiously in his chest, his instincts completely taking over, "If anyone tries to harm Tohru, I'll rip their throats out. I'll die before anyone hurts her . . . " Shigure immediately turned to Hatori, "Hatori, if you try erasing her memories, I promise I'll make you regret ever doing it . . . I'd never forgive you."

Hatori opened his mouth to speak, but all words had left him as he looked at his angered cousin in utter confusion. Ayame was the first one to speak, reaching over to touch Shigure.

"Shigure, calm down." The Hebi whispered, gently placing a hand on the Inu's shoulder to calm him, "No one is going to hurt Tohru-chan."

"Damn right . . . " Shigure whispered lowly, "I'll protect her with my life." With that said, the Sohma stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hatori took in a deep breath, sighing, "Great . . . now Tohru-san is pregnant . . . " He replied, lighting up a cigarette.

Ayame looked at the Doctor, "Tori-san, he loves her deeply . . . " The Hebi said, "And Tohru-chan is scared about the pregnancy . . . You should have seen her, how she acted around Shigure . . . "

Hatori looked up at him, "I know. I can tell Shigure's scared as well, despite his actions."

Ayame bit his lip, looking away. After another moment, he spoke once more.

"Tori-san . . . "

"Hai?" Was Hatori's reply.

"If Akito-san asked you to erase Tohru's memories, would you do it?" He asked, not facing the Dragon.

Hatori's face softened and he looked down at his desk, remaining silent. He lifted his left hand, staring at it before closing it.

"No. I wouldn't erase her memories. Tohru is special to all of us. She gave the Sohmas a new hope." He replied, "I would never harm Tohru-san . . . Not even under Akito-san's orders."

* * *

Shigure slid the door open, not bothering to close it as he stormed into his own house. His instincts were still flaring, Hatori's threat of Akito still lingering in his mind. 

"Tohru?" He called out, looking around.

"In your study, Shii-chan!" Came her voice from the Inu's study.

The Inu quickly strode over to his study, opening the door. Tohru gave a yelp as he bursted in. Sensing her Inu's anger and confusion, she turned around. Her eyes nervously stared at him as she pasted a smile on her face.

"Shii-chan, w-what's wrong?" She stammered, her heart thumping nervously in her chest.

Shigure gripped his hand against his robe as he stood there, staring at her, "Tohru, why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Confusion was written on her face now as she blinked, "Tell you . . . what, Shii-chan?"

"About the pregnancy." He replied.

Tohru gasped, her heart skipping a beat, "H-how did you k-know about that?" She whispered, staring at him.

Shigure looked away, "You left the test in the bathroom." The Novelist glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Tohru shook her head, tears forming at her turquoise eyes, "I-I was scared, Shigure . . . " She whispered, "I didn't know what to do or what you would think . . . "

Shigure walked over to her. Before she knew what was happening, her Inu's arms went around her, drawing her close without triggering the curse. Shigure kissed her forehead, holding her close.

"I love you, Tohru-chan . . . And I want you to know that. I'll protect you and our child. No one is ver going to hurt you." He whispered, resting his chin on her head, "Tohru, I wouldn't love you any less. I'm glad to be starting a family with you . . . nothing can come in between us . . . "

Tears burned Tohru's eyes as she cried, "Shii-chan . . . " Her voice whispered.

Shigure looked down at her, "Tohru-chan, you can tell me anything . . . There's no reason to be scared . . . "

"Shii-chan . . . " Tohru whispered again, crying.

Shigure kissed her forehead, stroking her skin, "Ssh . . . It's ok, Tohru . . . " He held her closer, letting Tohru cry into his robe, sobs wracking her body as she did.

* * *

She looked up at the dark haired Sohma as he slipped under the covers beside her, "Shii-chan, are you mad at me?" Tohru asked. 

Shigure looked down at her, propping himself up on his elbow as he smiled. The Inu reached out and cupped her cheek, carressing her soft skin with his fingers.

"No, I was just worried about you . . . " He replied, leaning closer, "I could never be mad at you, Tohru-chan."

Tohrusmiled, wiping away some tears, "Shii-chan . . . "

Shigure chuckled. He put his forehead to hers, holding her face.

"Aishiteru, Tohru-chan." He whispered, "I love you very much, with all my heart."

Tohru's eyes widened and she smiled, "I love you too, Shii-chan . . . " She whispered back before his lips were over hers.

* * *

__

Japanese Words

Ha-san - Shigure's nickname for Hatori

-san - used at the end of one's name in respect

Tori-san - Ayame's nickname for Hatori

Gure-san - Ayame's nickname for Shigure

-chan - used at the end of a small/young child's or a girl's name that is close with one

Inu - dog

Hebi - snake

Hai - Yes

Aishiteru - I love you

Shii-chan - a nickname given to Shigure by the younger Sohmas, mainly Momiji

* * *

Note - About Tohru being called, 'Tohru-kun'. We all know that Tohru her self is a girl and not a boy, but the name _Tohru_ is a guy's name in Japan. And in the Manga, people often added -kun to Tohru's name, because of that purpose. Even Shigure calls her Tohru-kun.

* * *

Silver: Well, that whole problem is cleared. Shigure is now becoming a father and Tohru, a mother. But there's still one more problem, Akito. Well, hope to see you all next chapter. Ja'ne! 


	18. Chapter 17: Kyo's Anger, Yuki's Promise

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? How will our favorite dog tell his beloved Riceball how he feels? Will she return his love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: I'm feeling inspired enough to write up another chapter. Sorry about not updating. I was on a writer's block, curse the evil writer's block. -glares at the thing known as Writer's Block- Luckily it went away and I am now updating this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, everyone and thank you! 

Kiss to my sweet prince - Shigure finally has back bone and I love him! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

Hatorisandharuslover06 - I bet you're a Hatsuharu and a Hatori fan. Thank you! I'm glad to hear you're enjoying my story. n.n I hope you stick around.

The Cucumber Lady - Was it really the one month anniversary of this story? -glances at the publish date- I'll be damned, it is. I never noticed that! LOL. -sweatdrops-No, Mii-chan! Lol. Here's the update.

Midnight 1987 - That's ok and please, don't hurt yourself . . . -sweatdrops-

Lady Kayannedra - You're welcome and I hope you enjoy the plushy! Matter of fact, here's the real Ayame! Have fun with him! -pushes Ayame towards you-

Kaegoe - LOL. Interesting theories on the other Sohmas reaction and the reaction of Tohru's friends. -laughs at the idea of Hana shocking Shigure to death- So funny. But, I'm afraid Kyo would get pummeled by Shii-chan, because well, he's deathly afraid of Shigure now. -sweatdrops-

KillMexIfYouCare - Oh! LOL. Your review got cut off last time. But I'm glad you love it! n.n As long as people are enjoying the story, I'll continue to update it! n.n

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl - - Don't worry, I'm not hiding. LOL. But I do have a Mii-chan to be scared of . . . Ehehe . . . Read the reviews for this story and you'll figure out who. -sweatdrops- Akito shall die. n.n Well, she'll die a painful death. and a quick one too.

Nozomulover - Thank you!

Kiwadoii Seiitsu - I have to agree with you. -sweatdrops-

Dae-chan - Thank you! This writer's block is evil. -hisses at it-

JennyKim319 - Yell at Akito all you want. It's a free country. LOL. Curse her if you want! n.n Hehe. Thank you though.

FurubaFmaNarutoHngFan - Hikaru no Go? I remember watching that. I only watched the first episode, but I liked Sai. LOL. As for Fullmetal Alchemist, I like Ed and I like Sasuke and Naruto. But as for Furuba. It should be apparent who I like! n.n Thank you though!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, much less Shigure. What a cruel world . . .

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_Italics - dreams or flashbacks_

**bold - Shigure's dog instincts (Go Doggie!)**

OOC - Out of Character

* * *

A/N - Shigure maybe a little OOC, but it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru. 

2nd A/N - Since Akito is a female and there is a strong sexual attraction between her and Shigure, there will be alot of sexual themes. Just skip over it if you don't like it.

3rd A/N - This will also have swearing because of Kyo-chan's bad mouth. n.n

* * *

Chapter Seventeen 

Both Yuki and Kyo stared at the couple sitting across from them, Yuki's face going paler from shock. Yuki finally gained enough courage to speak, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat. His purple eyes turned to the eighteen year old girl next to his cousin.

"Are you sure that you're pregnant, Honda-san?" Yuki asked, nervously biting his lip.

Tohru shyly nodded, keeping her gaze on the floor, "Hai, I am . . . and Shii-chan is the father, I'm sure of it."

Kyo clenched his pants, trying to restrain from yelling at Shigure. The last time he had yelled at his cousin, Shigure had became so angry, he nearly choked the neko. And that frightful experience, at seeing Shigure's rare anger, had taken a few years off Kyo's life. Kyo's body shook as he kept back his anger. Kyo still had not accepted the fact that Tohru had chosen Shigure, and not him or Yuki.

It would have been easier to accept the idea of Tohru not being with him, if she chose Yuki. His dark eyes turned to look at the shaking Neko, seeing the inner battle that was showing through Kyo's red eyes. Shigure sighed and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Is there something you want to yell at me about, Kyo?" The Inu asked, knowing yelling is the only way his younger cousin could ever talk anything out.

Tohru's face lit up and she then turned her gaze at the fiery Sohma. Kyo shook his head, gritting his teeth.

"Why the hell . . . would I want to . . . yell at you . . . ?" Kyo managed to say, still trying to hold back his anger, "You're the one that got her pregnant. You ca do whatever the freakin' hell you want with Tohru."

Shigure rested his chin on one hand, still looking at his cousin, "Well, for one, Kyo, _you_ can't accept the fact that Tohru is with me, not you."

"Shut up, you damn dog!" Kyo finally yelled, his anger now flooding out of him, "I was only holding back my anger so that you won't beat the crap out of me! And I am not jealous either!"

The Novelist sat up straight, his face now serious, "Well, is there something you want to yell at me about?"

"Hell no!" Kyo growled, glaring warily at the older male, "Just leave me the hell alone!" The eighteen year old quickly ran out, leaping over any furniture that was in his way.

"Kyo . . . " Tohru looked after him, shock and worry written on her face.

Before she could go after him, Shigure's arms went around her, drawing her close. Shigure kissed her head gently, stopping her.

"Just let him blow off some steam, Tohru-chan." He whispered into her ear.

Yuki sighed, shaking his head, "Even after these past two years, the Baka Neko still doesn't know how to control his temper."

Shigure chuckled, looking at his last cousin, "Well, Kyo will be Kyo."

"But I am happy for the both of you, Shigure, Honda-san." Yuki smiled, his face softening.

Tohru's eyes widened and she turned to gaze at the Sohma Prince, "Yuki-kun?"

"Honda-san, we all had a 50/50 chance of getting chosen by you and Shigure just happened to be your soul mate." Yuki whispered.

The silvery haired Sohma looked over at Shigure, "And Shigure, you better take good care of Honda-san, but I guess I don't really need to ask that of you. Do I?"

A goofy smile grew on his fellow Jyuunishi member's lips and Shigure hold Tohru closer, "Now now now, Yuki. Why wouldn't I take care of Tohru-chan! Haven't I proven myself to be a worhty protector during these last two years?"

Yuki twitched in irritation, ready to thump him, "You baka Inu . . . You're still perverted and stupid, as always . . . " The younger Sohma stood.

Before walking out, he turned to Shigure.

"Just in case you _do_ fail in protecting Honda-san," He drew his hand into a fist before hitting Shigure on the top of his head, forcing his cousin to cringe, "this is only part of your punishment."

"Ooow, Yuki-kun! You're meaaaaannnn . . . " Shigure whined, making Tohru giggle as his cousin walked out.

* * *

Silver: I know this might've seen shorter then the last few chapters, but it's all I can come up with and as for not updating in like nearly two weeks, my computer was giving me trouble. It wouldn't allow me to open the internet explorer web browser and before that, my internet got cut off for three days. So, for those that weren't mentioned in the reviewer responses at the beginning of this chapter, thank you for reviewing! And thanks for being patient, everyone! I love you all!

* * *

A/N - Let's all curse my writer's block and my computer, shall we? Ok, maybe not my computer,but my writer's block, anyways. 


	19. Chapter 18: The God and the Dog

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? How will our favorite dog tell his beloved Riceball how he feels? Will she return his love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: Now I am happy. I have no writer's block (well, maybe a little one) and my computer is working alot better. n.n Thanks goes out to those that read and reviewed my story and to my silent readers as well. Thank you everyone!

Kiwadoi Seiitsu - Calm down. LOL.

Lady Kayanne - Uh . . . -blinks, staring after you and Aaya- Have fun with him!

FurubaFmaNarutoHngFan - At least Kyo wasn't pummeled by Shigure. n.n; That's the good thing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Midnight 1987 - Married? Hm . .. -thinks- It's possible. We'll have to see where the whole thing with Akito goes first. n.n

Nozomulover - Thank you! Here's the update! Enjoy it!

LadyMeleika - Thank you and I apologize for the last chapter being short.

Kaegoe - I'm glad I'm not the only one. I have a 2003 Windows XP, made by Dell. . . But my brother has a windows 98. So, my computer is better . . . n.n

Deadlykitty - Thanks for the advice, Deadlykitty! It actually helped me alot! n.n I really appreciate it! Here's the update! Enjoy!

Dae-chan - -falls out of my chair, laughing- Dae-chan, you're a riot, you know that? LOL. But yes, evil WRITER'S BLOCK! -hisses- May you rot in hell, evil writer's block and leave all the fanfic writers alone! -takes out a gun and shoots the thing known as 'writer's block'-

Kurenai Chinoumi and Kyuubi Lover - I'm sorry about not mentioning you two. Sorry. I was in a rush when I typed the last chapter up. But I'm glad both of you are enjoying the story though! n.n

Yarrowpaw - Thank you and enjoy the next chapter! n.n

Thanks for reviewing,everyone! May you all enjoy a life of bliss, while watching Fruits Basket or reading it. n.n

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, much less Shigure. What a cruel world . . .

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_Italics - dreams or flashbacks_

**bold - Shigure's dog instincts (Go Doggie!)**

OOC - Out of Character

* * *

A/N - Shigure maybe a little OOC, but it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru. 

2nd A/N - Since Akito is a female and there is a strong sexual attraction between her and Shigure, there will be alot of sexual themes. Just skip over it if you don't like it.

3rd A/N - This will also have swearing because of Kyo-chan's bad mouth. n.n

4rth A/N - The meeting with Akito starts . . . -dramatic pause- **NOW**! n.n Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Tohru nervously bit her lip, keeping her gaze on the floor as she and Shigure sat between Ayame and Hatori. Akito's back was turned to the girl and the Madubachi Trio as she layed on the floor, facing the wall. Anger swelled up in Akito's heart as she gritted her teeth. The Sohma Leader gripped the edge of the mat. Tohru's presence wasn't making her too happy.

'Now for my plan . . . ' She thought bitterly, sitting up.

Shigure narrowed his dark eyes, sitting straighter as he watched his leader warily. Akito shifted, getting on to her knees, making the three Jyuunishi members become more aware of her presence.

"Honda-san." Akito said softly, hiding the bitterness and hatred in her tone.

"H-hai, Akito-san?" Tohru answered, becoming more frigid as her stomach became unsettled again.

"Is it true?" Akito asked, turning her head alittle, to glance at her least favorite person out of the corner of her eye.

"Is what true?" The Onigiri blinked in confusion, now lifting her head up to look at the sick Sohma.

Akito clenched her teeth as Tohru's words only fueled her anger. She quickly walked over to her, causing Shigure's protective instincts to flare to life. Shigure's became colder as his leader stopped short of his little flower.

"Don't play stupid, bitch!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes, "I know you're in love with Shigure!" Akito growled.

Shigure's eyebrow twitched inannoyance ashe sensed Tohru's discomfort. Tohrunodded nervously

"It is true, Akito-san, but I don't mean you any harm. Me and Shigure, we arein love, but . . . " Before Tohru could finish, Akito siezed her throat, squeezing with her strength.

A low growl escaped Shigure's throat as Tohru cried out. Hatori'solive eyes widened and he grabbed Akito's arm.

"Akito, you're going to kill her!" The Doctor yelled as Ayame grabbed ontotheir leader as well.

Akito tightened her grasp around Tohru'sneck,still squeezing,"You should never have met the Sohmas, _outsider_!"

Shigureclenched his fists in anger as his instinctspulsed.

**KillAkito . . . **

**Protect Tohru . . .**

**Child . . .**

"Shigure." Ayame whispered as he tried wrenching Akito's hand off of Tohru as the Onigiri gasped for breath.

Shigure bared his teeth and he drew back his hand, only to bring it into a fist. His fist met with Akito's jaw, knocking his leader off of his girlfriend.

"Leave Tohru the hell alone, Akito." He snarled, glaring at the sick female.

Akito's heart skipped a beat as she stared up at the Novelist, shock and betrayal written on her face, "S-shigure . . . ? How could you?"

Shigure glared at her as Tohru coughed, finally free of Akito's grasp, "I think the question is 'How could _you_ bring misery to the Sohmas'?" He growled, slowly approaching her, "We've been through a lot of shit because of _you_."

"I did nothing!" Akito growled, glaring back at him, her eyes filled with anger and hatred, "You were the one that betrayed _me_! _You_ fell in love with an outsider!"

He shook his head, "You were the one that brought pain on the rest of us, Akito. You knew that one day, an Outsider would be successful in getting close with the cursed Sohmas." His dark eyes glanced at Tohru, who was in Hatori's care now.

"Hatori!" Akito yelled, looking at the Dragon, "Erase their memories now!" She ordered.

Hatori gritted his teeth as he kept his hand on Tohru's back, from where he helped her regain her breath.

"Hatori." Shigure growled lowly, "Don't do it."

"Hatori!" Akito yelled again, "Now while you still have the chance! erase that wench's memories!" She demanded.

Tohru's eyes widened and tears formed. She shook her head slowly, staring up at him.

"Hatori . . . Don't . . . " She pleaded in a quiet voice, "Onegai . . . " The eighteen year old girl whispered.

Hatori nodded before looking back at his leader. Ayame's gold eyes lit up as Hatori slowly stood.

"Gomen, Akito-san. But I will never erase Tohru-san's memories." He replied.

"What?" Akito's teal colored eyes widened and she stared at him confusion, "You, you bastard! Do as I say!"

"No." Was the dragon's reply as Shigure and Ayame came to his side.

Shigure smirked, looking down at Akito, "Well, Akito? How does feel to be so _inferior_?" He asked.

"You stupid dog!" Akito spat, glaring at him, "You're going to rot in hell! All three of you are!"

Ayame let out a laugh, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Akito-san, I believe it's _you_ who is going to rot in hell."

Akito hissed, glaring at the Hebi, "Damn snake. You were always such a man whore! Dressing in women's clothes!" She narrowed her eyes before turning to Hatori, "And _you_! Always love sick."

Hatori sighed, gripping his hands into a fist. He punched Akito, knocking her back again. This time, Akito fell to the floor, unconscious.

"I'm not love sick. I'm the one that puts up with your crap." He replied.

Ayame smiled, a mischevious gleam inhis eyes. Ayame placed a hand on the Dragon's shoulder.

"You finally learned how to say, 'no', Tori-san!" The Snake replied happily, "We're so happy for you. Aren't we, Gure-san?" At hearing no reply, he turned to see Shigure kneeling down at Tohru's side.

"Tohru-chan, are you ok?" The Inu asked, his face now gentle and all anger now gone.

Tohru's turquoise eyes filled with tears and her gaze met her Inu's gentle dark ones, "Shii-chan . . . " She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

Shigure pulled the brown haired girl into his arms, holding her close as started crying, "Tohru-chan, it's ok . . . Akito isn't going to hurt youever again . . . "

Sobs wracked her body as his Onigiri cried into his robe, her tears soaking into it. Shigure gently ran a hand through her brown locks, planting a kiss on forehead. Ayame bent down at eye level with his friend, putting a hand on Shigure's shoulder.

"Is Tohru-chan ok?" He asked, worriedly.

Shigure nodded, holding Tohru closer. He rested his chin on Tohru's head as his little flower's crying slowly ceased.

"I think she was just scared, that's all . . . " Shigure answered.

Hatori turned to Akito, staring at the unconscious Sohma, "I think it's bestif the three of us take Tohru back home." He said, "Tohru will need some rest."

Shigure nodded, standing with Tohru in his arms, "I agree . . . I don't want Tohru-chan to feel stress later on." The Novelist walked out of the room, followed by his two fellow Madubachi Trio members.

"Gure-san, you were quite courageous back there." Ayame smiled, looking at the Inu.

"It's like I said before, Aaya. No one and I mean **no one** is going to hurt Tohru." Shigure said, looking down at his beloved sleeping Tohru.

"And you were right." Hatori added, putting a hand in one of his pockets, looking at him, "You proved yourself worthy of Tohru today."

Shigure smiled, looking at the Sohma Doctor, "And you, Hatori, have proven yourself to be a true friend."

* * *

Japanese Words

Madubachi Trio - This may not truly count as a Japanese word, but this is the term used when talking about Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori being a group.

-san - used at the end of one's name in respect.

Hai - Yes

Onigiri - Rice ball

Gomen - sorry

Tori-san - Ayame's nickname for Hatori

-chan - used at the end of a youg child's or girl's name that is close with one.

Aaya - Shigure's nickname for Ayame. (Sometimes it written as 'Aya')

* * *

Note - In Japan, the Japanese sit on mats or pillows, when having a meal, or during a formal meeting.

* * *

Silver: I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Up next . . . Tohru telling Hana and Uo of the pregnancy. And afterwards . . . not sure. Leave a review on your way out. Ja'ne! 


	20. Chapter 19: I Love You

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? How will our favorite dog tell his beloved Riceball how he feels? Will she return his love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: This is a wierd movie I'm watching . . . Has anyone ever heard of Edward Scissorhands? That's what I'm watching. I've already seen it like a million times though. It's been around since I was born . . . Anyways, my thanks goes out to my reviewers nad my readers. Thank you! 

Kyuubi-lover - Calm down. It's not the end, yet. Tohru and Shigure still have to get married, have the baby, and tell Hana and Uo of the pregnancy. And then Kyo and Yuki still have to find romance in their lives . . . Now that Tohru,their only crush, is taken. n.n Enjoy this next chapter and please don't beat Kyo to death, like Kagura does. Ok?

Nozomulover - Thank you! Enjoy this next chapter. n.n

Dae-chan - Thank you. Akito got what was coming to her. It took me awhile to get that meeting out of the way. And now, Hana and Uo are going to test Shigure. To see if he is worthy of Tohru. Which he **will** pass, just because I want to see him live a happy life with Tohru.

XdearestX - I agree with you! Akito **does** need more then just a little ass kicking. Pardon my language, but she does.

FurubaFmaNarutoHngFan - n.n Thank you. The Madubachi Trio did tell her off, didn't they? Wait until you see this chapter. n.n It'll be funny, at least I hope. -sweatdrops-

Kaegoe - -sweatdrops- Wow, big life size plushy of Akito, burned to a crisp after recieving a good jumping on . . . and a good beating. And my nickname for Akito is **it**. Since I think Akito is gender confused. Although he's a girl in the manga and in this story. -sweatdrops-

Midnight 1987 - Don't cry! -sweatdrops- What's next? Well, I'm planning on having Hana and Uo test Shigure, in seeing if he is worthy of her and of course, he'll pass. Just because he's worthy of her in my book. n.n

Thanks for reviewing,everyone! May you all enjoy a life of bliss, while watching Fruits Basket or reading it. n.n

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, much less Shigure. What a cruel world . . .

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_Italics - dreams or flashbacks_

**bold - Shigure's dog instincts (Go Doggie!)**

OOC - Out of Character

* * *

A/N - Shigure maybe a little OOC, but it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru. 

2nd A/N - Since Akito is a female and there is a strong sexual attraction between her and Shigure, there will be alot of sexual themes. Just skip over it if you don't like it.

3rd A/N - This will also have swearing because of Kyo-chan's bad mouth. n.n

4rth A/N - This is also rated for . . . Shigure's bad mouth, when he's extremely angry or when he is in protective mode.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen 

(Ehehe . . . This will be a little Shigure x Tohru smut. Please, no hitting me or flaming! There will be no lemon.)

She woke with a startled cry, quickly sitting up. The covers shifted next to her as Tohru's brain buzzed in confusion. Her turquoise eyes blinked, straining to see through the darkness. Tohru sleepily rubbed her eyes, looking around.

'Where am I?' She asked herself.

"Tohru? What are you doing up at this hour? Is there something bothering you?" Asked a voice, startling Tohru as arms went around her waist, drawing her close.

"Shi . . . Gure?" Tohru mumbled, confused and still half asleep.

Shigure let out a small chuckle and kissed her neck, resting his hand over her stomach, "Hai, it's me." He whispered quietly, his thumb stroking the girl's stomach through her night gown.

Tohru let out a sleepy groan, snuggling into his embrace. She closed her eyes again.

"Are we . . . at home? Or am I dreaming?" She mumbled, her thoughts becoming more jumbled by the second.

Her Inu nipped at her neck gently, nuzzling it, "You're not dreaming, Tohru-chan . . . " He whispered, settling Tohru into his lap and holding her lithe form against his body.

A small sleepy smile broke out on her lips as she felt Shigure's warm skin under her cheek, "I don't remember your skin being this warm, Shii-chan . . . " She whispered, her brown hair tickling the Novelist's bare chest.

Shigure's black eyes blinked, staring down at her, "What did you say, Tohru?"

Tohru opened her eyes, returning his gaze, "I don't remember being able t-" The Onigiri gapsed, quickly pulling away.

Her turquoise eyes widened as she stared at him in shock, Shigure in the same state. There was an awkward heavy silence as they stared at each other in confusion. Shigure gulped, trying to get rid of the lump that formed in his throat.

"Ano . . . T-tohru-ch-chan . . . " He choked, feeling his heart skip a beat.

"H-hai?" The Onigiri whispered, looking at him.

"Hug me." He added.

Tohru nodded before throwing herself onto Shigure. They both toppled off Tohru's bed, the covers flying onto them. Both Shigure and Tohru struggled to get the blanket off of them. After struggling for a few moments, Tohru managed to get the blanket off the both of them. Her eyes widened again at the sight before her.

Shigure was still human, no fur and no dog. Shigure stared at his hands in utter confusion.

"Well, I'll be damned . . . " He said, blinking, "I'm still human . . . "

"Shii-chan . . . " Tohru whispered, smiling as tears formed at her eyes, "I think the curse has been broken . . . "

Shigure smiled warmly at her, his face softening, "It appears that way, doesn't it, Tohru-chan?" He replied.

Tohru giggled, nodding. The Inu chuckled and without thinking, he pulled his lover into his lap once more. Tohru gasped as Shigure nipped her neck lovingly, nuzzling it.

"Now I can really hold you close, without transforming." He whispered, stroking her hair gently.

"Shii-chan . . . " The girl mumbled, snuggling more into his body.

Her cheeks grew warm as she blushed furiously, realizing Shigure had no clothes.

"Sh-shii-chan, are you . . . n-nude?" She mumbled, her face beet red.

Shigure sweatdropped, laughing nervously, "Y-yea. Well, you see, Tohru-chan . . . it was blazing hot earlier . . . " He answered, scratching his head.

Tohru giggled, smiling, "If you're without clothing, then . . . " She squirmed in her Guardian's lap, causing him to grit his teeth, growling.

**Mate . . . torture . . . **

Shigure growled softly, restraining the moan that built in the back of his throat. His hand gripped the softfabric of her night gown, pulling her closer.Tohru giggled once more, still shifting in his lap. The need for her grew with each of Tohru's movement in his lap.

**Hunger . . . **

"T-tohru . . . You naughty little . . . flower . . . " Shigure managed to say, inbetween breaths.

"Some of you rubbed off on me, Shi-chan . . . " She whispered, planting a kiss on Shigure's lips.

His dark eyes narrowed and he scooped Tohru into his arms, standing, "That's it . . . Tohru . . . " He whispered, nipping her lips hungrily, "You forced me to dothis."

**Mate . . . Love . . .**

The Onigiri giggled, blushing furiously as Shigure gently placed her onto her bed. Shigure leaned closer to her, bringing his face inches away from hers.

"You, my little flower, are in trouble." He grinned mischeviously, earning a blush from Tohru.

Shigure brushed his lips over hers, cupping her face in his hands. The brown haired girl gasped as Shigure's kisses trailed down her neck. Tohru cried out, resting her hands on her boyfriend's chest as the kisses and ravishing continued.

"Shii-chan . . . " Tohru whispered hoarsely.

Shigure chuckled into her stomach, kissing it gently, "It's your fault, my sweet love." He nuzzled her stomach, pressing his face into her tummy gently, "For making me want you . . . "

Tohru giggled, "But it's _your _fault for being so attractive . . . " She teased, "My koinu . . . "

The Novelist rested his cheek on her warm stomach, sighing happily, "Speaking of koinu . . . " He mumbled, pulling Tohru's abdomen closer.

Tohru's face lit up and she looked at him in confusion.

He gently kissed Tohru's stomach once more, "We're starting a family together, Tohru-chan . . . Our children created from our love." The Inu pressed his cheek into her stomach more, enjoying the warmth of his love's skin.

"Shii-chan." Tohru smiled, bringing her hand to rest on his head.

Her fingers ran through his jet black hair, almost lulling her Inu to sleep. Shigure nuzzled her stomach once more before lifting his head. He captured her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the middle of her palm.

"I love you, Tohru-chan." The Jyuunishi whispered.

Tohru giggled, smiling and she sat up, capturing her Guardian's lips in a gentle kiss, "I love you too, Shii-chan."

* * *

Japanese Words

Hai - Yes

-chan - Used at the end of a youg child's or girl's name that is close with one.

Ano - Um

Inu - Dog

Shii-chan - Shigure's nickname, given to him by the younger Jyuunishi (mainly Momiji).

Koinu - Puppy

Jyuunishi - Cursed

* * *

Note - In Japan, the Japanese sit on mats or pillows, when having a meal, or during a formal meeting.

* * *

Silver: I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. I guess it had to end this way . . . and I mean the chapter, not the story. There's still more to come. n.n Leave a review on your way out. Ja'ne and see you next chapter! 

And lid0ol.fantaSee.gurl, don't worry, I'm glad you're caught up now.


	21. Chapter 20: The Bond Between Soul Mates

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver:Yay! This story is still popular! -grins-Anyways, my thanks goes out to my reviewers and my readers. Thank you!

- lid0ol.fantaSee.gurl - - I hope you enjoy this chapter. Alot things is happening between Tohru's friends and Shigure. Quite wierd, actually.

Dae-chan - Thank you. This chapter is getting deeper into Tohru and Shii's bond now.

Kiwadoi Seiitsu - n.n I hope you enjoy my update.

XdearestX - Don't confuse yourself now. I'm thinking up an explanation now for the curse being lifted and . . . this chapter will explain part of it.

Talie - Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and as far as the baby's name goes, I haven't a clue, yet. I'm still picking and looking through a list of names. Have any suggestions? About the twins . . . She might have twins. I think I'll make her have twins . . . Since Shigure likes to 'naughty' with Tohru. -sweatdrops-

FurubaFmaNarutoHngFan - Thank you. A little bit of Shigure had to rub off on her at some point in time. So, I decided to make Tohru a little bit naughty. n.n

Nozomulover - I'm sure they'll be VERY surprised. -sweatdrops- Enjoy the story.

Kaegoe - Yep, all of us are free to hug the Sohmas! n.n YAY! -glomps Hatsuharu and Momiji without having them change- Yayness! n.n -stares at all of your voodoo dolls- I see . . . -looks around before pulling one of Hatori- Want one of Ha'ri? So you can torture the sexy dragon?

Yashas-baby16 - I'm glad the curse is lifted too. Now that leaves all of the Jyuunishi free to live happy lives.

Midnight 1987 - Um . . . What's with the leash on Shigure? -sweatdrops at Shigure, who tugs at the leash- Don't worry, here's the update. Be happy! -smiles nervously- Please be happy?

Lady Kayanne - Thank you! I hope you enjoy the next chapters. n.n

Thanks for reviewing,everyone! May you all enjoy a life of bliss, while watching Fruits Basket or reading it. n.n

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, much less Shigure. What a cruel world . . .

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_Italics - dreams or flashbacks_

**bold - Shigure's dog instincts (Go Doggie!)**

OOC - Out of Character

* * *

A/N - Shigure maybe a little OOC, but it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru. 

2nd A/N - Since Akito is a female and there is a strong sexual attraction between her and Shigure, there will be alot of sexual themes. Just skip over it if you don't like it.

3rd A/N - This will also have swearing because of Kyo-chan's bad mouth. n.n

4rth A/N - This is also rated for . . . Shigure's bad mouth, when he's extremely angry or when he is in protective mode.

* * *

ChapterTwenty

She raised an eyebrow, her blue eyes staring warily at the dark haired male sitting next to Tohru. Arisa brushed back her sandy blonde bangs as Tohru nervously fidgeted and Shigure kept close to her. Hana was there as well. Her dark violet eyesregarded Shigure with suspicion. Holding a warm cup of tea to her lips, Hanajima Saki sipped the sweet tasting liquid gracefully.

"You called, saying you had something to tell us. Shigure-san? Tohru-chan?" Hana asked, looking at the inu and the onigiri.

Tohru chewed on her lip nervously, gripping the hem of her blue skirt, "A-ano . . . "

Uo noticed the nervousness on her friend's face. The Yankee leaned forward, getting closer to Tohru. She placed a hand on Tohru's head.

"Tohru, whatever it is, you can trust us. We won't get mad at you." Arisa said, ruffling her Tohru's hair before turning to you, "But as for you, Mr. I-love-hentai." The sandy blonde haired Yankee narrowed her eyes at Shigure, earning a nervous laugh from Tohru's lover.

Hana raised an eyebrow, "If it's something bad . . . We won't ever forgive you for hurting our little Tohru." The Goth finished.

"Got it?" Uo glared darkly at him, raising her fistup to hisface.

Shigure sweatdropped, putting on one of his ever playful smiles, "Now now, ladies. Our news is nothing bad. So, just calm down, ok?" The Inu replied, raising his hands in defense.

Tohru put a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle. Seeing her Inu cower in front her two best friends was a funny sight. Her giggle met the trio's ear, making them turn their heads to her. Hana and Uo both smiled, their faces becoming more gentle. Shigure chuckled, resting hischeek on his hand.

"What's so funny, Tohru-chan?" Uo asked, trying to restrain from laughing herself.

"It's-it's y-you and . .. " Tohru gasped, trying to speak in between giggles, "H-hana-chan arguing w-w-with . . . Sh-shii-ch-chaaan."

"I-it's just so f-funny." She managed to choke out.

Shigure's eyes widened and crossed his arms, pretendingto pout, "Tohru-chan, I can't believe you laughed at me. That hurts my feelings." He replied in a mock hurt tone.

But of course, that onlymade Tohru upsetand his little flower took it quite literally. Tohru's blue-green eyes slowly filled tears and she grabbed his grey robe.

"Shii-chan, please don't be upset. I didn't mean to laugh at you. Gomen . . . " Tohru pleaded.

Hana and Uo glared darkly at him, feeling their Onigiri's sudden sadness. Shigure mentally cursed himself, forgetting about Tohru being very emotional.

"Tohru-chan, don't cry." The Inu whispered, pulling Tohru into a hug, "I wasn't really hurt by you laughing at me."

He planted a kiss on her forehead, rubbing her back. The Inu buried his face in her hair, mumbling words of comfort as Hana and Uo's anger disappeared. Both of Tohru's friends exchanged confusedlooks, both girls confused at Tohru's sudden mood change.

"Something odd is going on here." Uo replied, crossing her arms, "I have never seen Tohru cry over you being playful like that . . . "

"That's right." Hana glared at Shigure, who was comforting their best friend, ready to send electric waves at him, "Tohru's sudden mood change is quite . . . strange."

Her blue eyes narrowed as she glared at Shigure, "What the hell did you do to Tohru-chan!" Uo growled, baring her teeth.

Shigure gritted his teeth, restraining his anger as his eyebrow twitched in irritation. He kept his arms around Tohru as she continued to cry.

"You did something to her and we want to know what!" The Yankee growled lowly, leaning in close.

**Mate . . . hurt . . .**

**Defend . . .**

Shigure's instinct flared to life once more, ready to challenge Uo's own anger. The Sohma curse might have been broken, but Shigure's dog instinct still remained apart of him.

"I did nothing!" Shigure snarled, baring his own teeth at his flower's friend, "I would never do anything to hurt her!"

Hana winced slightly, feeling Shigure's and Uo's electric signals clash. Both of their waves were strong, but Shigure's seemed to be more powerful. Especially when it was bonded with-

'Tohru's?' The Electric Wave Girl gasped quietly, looking over at Tohru and Shigure, 'Shigure-san's electric signal . . . '

The Inu's wave seemed to be one with Tohru's gentle wave, mingling with it. His electric signals crackled in defense, covering Tohru's. Saki narrowed her eyes, sensing a third electric signal emitting from her friend.

'This new signal . . . ' Hana thought to herself as Uo and Shigure continued to growl and argue with each other, 'It's strong like Shigure-san's, but yet gentle like Tohru's . . . '

The Goth frowned, deep inconcentration. The third electric signal was connected to Tohru and Shigure, bonding the Inu and the Onigiri together.

"Uo, stop!" Hana yelled, immediately rising toher feet.

Uo and Shigure were both leaning so close to each other, practically wanting to rip the other's throat out. The Yankee whipped her head to gaze at Hana.

"What is it, Hanajima?" She asked, anger in her voice.

"Don't argue with Shigure anymore." The black haired girl replied.

"Why?" Uo glared at her, "He did something to Tohru! Don't I have a right to protect her?"

"Hai, we do, Uo." Hana replied calmly, "But if you had my powers, you would sense how strong Shigure-san's waves are."

"Waves?" Uo blinked in confusion and glanced at the Novelist.

"Shigure-san's waves are strong and protective. They're mingling with Tohru's gentle ones, becoming one . . . When two waves do that, that means the two people, giving them off, are soul mates."

Tohru's tall friend was at a loss for words, completely confused. She understood the soul mate part, but the whole explanation with the electric waves was confusing. Hana slowly walked over to Shigure and Tohru, Shigure growling at her while holding Tohru close.

Hanajima placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder, sensing her friend's wave more, "And this third wave . . . "

Shigure growled protectively, glaring at the dark haired girl for touching his flower.

**Protect . . .**

**Defend . . . ****Family . . .**

His instincts yelled, causing Shigure to bare his teeth at her. Tohru cringed slightly, gripping her Inu's robe.

"Shii . . . chan . . . " She whispered, shuddering.

Hana slowly moved her hand, following the direct location of the third wave. Her hand came to rest on Tohru's stomach, where the wave flared the most. Shigure settled Tohru into his lap completely as he quickly covered Tohru's stomach with his own arm, brushing Hana's hand away.

"Tohru is pregnant." Was Hana's reply.

Uo's eyes widened and she stared at Tohru, "Pregnant? That explains her mood swings . . . But that still doesn't Shigure's sudden anger . . . "

"It's simple." Hana looked at her second friend, "You and I feel the need to protect Tohru-chan from everything, do we not?"

"Yea . . . " The yankee scratched her head in confusion.

"Well, Shigure feels the need to protect Tohru and the baby." Hana stood straight, looking at Tohru and Shigure, "And your yelling caused Shigure's protectiveness flare to life. I'd hate to see what would happen if there was truly a challenge between you two."

Uo crossed her arms, smirking, "Heh, I'd probably win." She replied.

The blonde woman looked over at Shigure, "Hey, pervy, no need to protect her from us."

Shigure's shoulders relaxed as Tohru finally drifted off to sleep, his instincts becoming calm once again. The Inu let out a heavy sigh, planting a kiss on his lover's forehead before looking up at the two women.

"Gomen, ladies. I didn't mean to act the way I did." He whispered, his dark eyes drooping slightly.

"There's no need to apologize, Shigure-san." Hana placed a gently hand on the dark haired Sohma's shoulder, "We would've done the same way if Tohru were with us."

Uo let out a laugh, coming to Shigure's other side, "You definitely proved your worthiness of her, _Pervy_."

Shigure raised an eyebrow, "Did I? Or are you saying that just because Tohru-chan is pregnant?"

Arisa narrowed her eyes again, sensing his challenge, "Is that a challenge, _Oh almighty Knight-shining-armor_?"

Shigure's instincts flickered slightly, rising to the Yankee's dare, "Maybe."

Hana crossed her arms, sending her electric signals atthe both of them, shocking them.

"Yeow!" Both Uo and Shigure jumped slightly at the numbing feeling.

"No fighting while Tohru-chan is pregnant." She replied.

"Ehehe . . . Yes, Ma'am!" They said in unison.

* * *

Japanese Words and any other words

-san - Used at the end of one's name in respect.

-chan - Used at the end of a youg child's or girl's name that is close with one.

Inu - Dog

Onigiri - Riceball

Ano - Um

Hentai - Perverted (it could also mean talking about sex)

Yankee - Arisa (Uo)'s name in school given to her by her classmates because she used to be in a gang. (It also maybe because of her carrying a lead pipe around at times too)

Shii-chan - Shigure's nickname, given to him by the younger Jyuunishi (mainly Momiji).

* * *

Note - About Hana and Uo owning Tohru, they don't own her, I just put Tohru as theirs because they are very protective of her. -sweatdrops- Not even I would cross them on a bad day, just to talk to Tohru.

* * *

Silver: I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review on your way out. Ja'ne and see you next chapter!


	22. Chapter 21: Death

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: I apologize for the long update. I had this chapter planned out and written right before my long absence from the internet started. But it slowly begun to become sloppy and I had to rewrite it three times, just not to shove another plot twist in here and rush it. I'm glad you all are being patient with me! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kyaku-kun - Thank you and here's the update! Thanks for being patient!

DarkRose91192 - Here's an update! I hope you enjoy it!

Randompalindrome - Thank you for correcting me about Arisa's 'Yankee' nickname. I'll keep that in mind next I put her in another chapter.

Dae-chan - I'm sorry for the long absence and the long wait, feel free to hit me, Dae-chan.

Ryoko-Mistarugi - Thank you!

EmilyIsisNephthys - Thank you. And yes, I shall update more. I'll try updating faster next time.

MissJadeOnica - I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

JennyKim319 - Thank you! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Harufangrrl - You're welcome. Just try to review once in awhile to let me know you're there.

The Cucumber Lady - I finally updated this! Thanks for being patient!

Ms Hiwatori - Thank you. As for Akito, I'm not sure. I'm trying to work out girlfriends for the other two members of the Madubachi Trio. -sweatdrops-

Thanks for reviewing,everyone! May you all enjoy a life of bliss, while watching Fruits Basket or reading it. n.n

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, much less Shigure. What a cruel world . . .

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_Italics - dreams or flashbacks_

**bold - Shigure's dog instincts (Go Doggie!)**

OOC - Out of Character

* * *

A/N - Shigure maybe a little OOC, but it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru. 

2nd A/N - Since Akito is a female and there is a strong sexual attraction between her and Shigure, there will be alot of sexual themes. Just skip over it if you don't like it.

3rd A/N - This will also have swearing because of Kyo-chan's and Shii'sbad mouth. n.n I guess Uo's mouth would count as well.

4rth A/N - This is also rated for . . . alot sexual themes or at least adult theme implied.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one 

(A/N - I can't believeit's already chapter 21! -sweatdrops-)

A few months had passed and Tohru's pregnancy was starting show alittle. As for Shigure, he was still protective of his little flower and wherever Tohru was at, Shigure was always nearby. The Inu often had to break up a fight between Kyo and Yuki, which always ended up with Shigure losing his temper with Kyo and Kyo being scared half todeath of him. Afterhis little 'fight' with Uo, Shigure found his girlfriend getting alot of visits fromthe two self proclaimed aunts. And each visit always had Uo pushing Shigure's buttons, making him rise to her challenges.

Tohru's friends weren't the only visitors they had. Momiji and Kisa, sometimes accompanied by Hiro or Hatsuharu, would often visit after school. And then there were the two 'uncles', Ayame and Hatori, who would come by as well. Hatori had to come anyways, since he was the doctor.

Shigure smiled warmly at a sleeping Tohru, who was curled upbeside him. The inu had been talked into taking an afternoon nap with his little flower, by nonother then Tohru of course. He kissed her forehead and looked up as a phone ring could be heard downstairs. As usual Yuki's muffled voice could be heard, answering the phone. He strained his ears to listen in on the conversation that was taking place.

"Honda-san . . . ? Yes . . . She's . . . " Was all Shigure could hear from his cousin, since Yuki's voice was soft, "I'll tell. . .when she wakes up. . ."

A few moments later, a soft knock could be heard on the bedroom door.

"Shigure? Are you and Honda-san decent?" Yuki asked, raising his voice high enough for Tohru to remain asleep.

"You can come in, Yuki-kun," Shigure answered, "Just come in quietly." His dark eyes turned to Tohru once more as she mumbled his name in her sleep.

Light filtered into the semi-dark room as Yuki quietly opened the door, slipping in. The Nezumi looked over at the Inu and the sleeping Onigiri.

"Honda-san is still sleeping?" He asked, approaching the bed.

Shigure chuckled with nod, "She's been asleep for the past hour." After brushing Tohru's bangs out of her angelic face, he looked at his cousin as he sat on the bed gently.

"So, who was on the phone?" He added.

"One of Honda-san's relatives." Yuki answered, resting his arms on his knees, "I'm not sure which of her relatives it was, but they had some horrible news."

Shigure's face turned slightly pale as his heart skipped a beat, 'News? What's the news?' The Inu shifted slightly in discomfort, looking at the silvery haired rat.

"What happened?" Shigure asked.

Yuki nervously looked away, avoiding his gaze, "Honda-san's grandfather passed away a few days ago. . . "

Shigure sighed, turning his dark gaze to Tohru again, "What else?"

"They want Tohru to attend his funeral tomorrow afternoon, so she can hear his last will." The younger Sohma male replied, "She's allowed to bring one guest with her. And I'm thinking that single guest would be you."

Yuki's cousin rubbed his face, sighing more, "Great . . . Just great . . . Her relatives are going to give her crap now . . . "

"I'll leave it up to you, to tell Honda-san." Yuki stood and walked out.

* * *

Japanese Words and any other words

-san - Used at the end of one's name in respect. Or it would be the japanese equivalent for "Miss" or "Mister". (ex. Honda-san Miss Honda for Tohru)

-chan - Used at the end of a youg child's or girl's name that is close with one.

Inu - Dog

Onigiri - Riceball

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name that is close with one. (ex. Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, etc.)

Nezumi - Rat

* * *

Note - Tohru is about... -thinks- Two to three months pregnant in this chapter.

* * *

Silver: I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review on your way out. Ja'ne and see you next chapter! 


	23. Chapter 22: Her Game

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: This story is no longer on hold! I hope you all enjoy the update! 

Sa-sa15 - Here's the update! I hope you enjoy it!

Renevatio - There will be more Shigure going doggie at the funeral, when Tohru's two cousins get mad at her. -evil grin-

AnotherSleeplessNight - I hate to say it, but yes, Tohru's grandfather has passed away...Don't worry though! He died only of old age!

Alphonse Girl - Thank you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Mrs.Sora-sparrow - Here's the update...

And to all of my other reviewers that are not mentioned, I also thank you for reading my story and supporting it. Thank you.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, much less Shigure. What a cruel world . . .

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_Italics - dreams or flashbacks_

**bold - Shigure's dog instincts (Go Doggie!)**

OOC - Out of Character

* * *

A/N - Shigure maybe a little OOC, but it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru. 

2nd A/N - Since Akito is a female and there is a strong sexual attraction between her and Shigure, there will be alot of sexual themes. Just skip over it if you don't like it.

3rd A/N - This will also have swearing because of Kyo-chan's and Shii'sbad mouth. n.n I guess Uo's mouth would count as well.

4rth A/N - This is also rated for . . . alot sexual themes or at least adult theme implied.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two 

Tohru had cried for hours after hearing of her grandfather's passing away. And here she was now, a few days later, standing before her aunt's house. Shigure was at her side.

Shigure placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Tohru-chan, are you sure you want to do to this?" He asked, looking at her with worry.

His only answer was a nod of her delicate head. The inu let out a small sigh, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Tohru, I don't want you to feel inferior to your relatives." He added.

Tohru lifted her head, staring at her lover, "Shii-chan, I have to see Grandpa once more. Even if, even if I'm not wanted there, Grandpa would want me to come visit him..."

Her words melted his heart and Shigure couldn't help, but pull her close to him, "Tohru..." He whispered, kissing her ear.

"Tohru-chan, you finally decided to show up after all." Came a familiar male voice.

"Eh!" Tohru quickly pulled away, turning to face a dark haired male, "Oh, K-kichiro-kun!"

Slowly Shigure's instincts built up at the mere sight of seeing her cousin, calling out to him. A smug look was on Kichiro's face, his dark eyes showing disliking of Tohru through his glasses. He brushed his hair back out of his eyes.

"Y-yes, I've come for G-grampa's funeral..." Tohru rambled, a happy smile on her face.

Kichiro let out a laugh, glaring at her, "You can go home now."

Complete and utter confusion appeared onto Tohru's face as she blinked, "W-why?"

Shigure gripped the sides of his obi. Kichiro's antics were slowly shredding his last nerve.

"Because, _cousin_, you are an _outsider_." Kichiro whipped his finger up and pointed it at her, "A disgrace, Ojisan died because of you!"

**Mate...defend...**

Tears formed in her eyes as his words hit her, slowly sinking in, "Me-me?" She whispered.

A low growl grew from Shigure's throat as he glared at her cousin, anger and irritation growing once more.

"That's right! When you went back to those _strangers_, Ojisan became sick and bed ridden. He was broken hearted all because _you_ chose _strangers_ over _us_!"

As he said that, Shigure reached out and grabbed the younger male by his shirt collar, lifting him off the ground, "Don't you dare say that about her, you bastard." He growled, baring his teeth.

"Shii-chan, no!" Tohru grabbed his shirt, "Onegai!"

"Are you one of those perverts she lives with? It's all so clear now." Kichiro's brown eyes narrowed, studying Shigure with great interest, "You and those two other boys are her lovers, am I correct? So, Tohru-chan really is like her mother, a tramp!"

Those words shredded his last nerve and before he could think, Shigure's hand went around Kichiro's throat. His dark eyes were full of loathing and even more of hatred, his instincts were at the peak.

Tohru squeaked in surprise, "Shigure!"

In a low, dangerous and threatning voice, Shigure spoke.

"You better watch what _you_ say, bastard." He growled dangerously, "Tohru is only here for her grandfather's last words, not to take shit from you. Insult me if you must, but _never_ insult her!"

A look of horror passed onto Kichiro's face as his eyes locked with Shigure's, his own filling with fright. Whoever this man Tohru called her 'lover', was definitely not a normal man.

"Got it?" Shigure asked, giving the younger man a rough shake, causing Kichiro's glasses to slip off his nose.

"Y-yes. I-i get it." Kichiro managed to say, his voice trembling.

"Shii-chan, put him down." Tohru grabbed her lover's arm, "Onegai. Don't hurt him."

Hearing her words, Shigure set her cousin down before looking over at her. He held out his arm for Tohru.

"Shall we go in, Tohru-chan?" He asked, earning a nod from her.

Tohru and Shigure walked into the house, leaving a confused, but more determined Kichiro on the ground. Kichiro's eyes flashed just as dangerously as Shigure's was a few moments ago. Using one hand, he pushed his large framed glasses back onto his nose, staring after his cousin and her boyfriend.

A smirk was on his lips now, "So, that's how they play? My little witch of a cousin has him under her thumb. Whenever she's feeling threatened, he jumps to her defense and before he can kill whoever threatens her, she stops him." Kichiro chuckled, eyes narrowed.

"Interesting, very interesting...I see your game now little cousin..." He said to himself, 'Time to put my detective skills to work for real.'

"Kichi-niichan!" Called a girl, breaking his concentration.

"Hm?" Kichiro looked over and seen his younger sister walking over to him. "Oh, Kita-chan."

"Everyone's inside waiting for you." His sister replied, but before she could say anything else, she looked down at him in confusion.

"Don't ask." Kichiro replied, standing up now.

He quickly dusted off his pants and walked inside, leaving his sister in a state of confusion. Kita shook her head.

"Ok, that was strange." She said to herself, following her brother.

* * *

Japanese Words and any other words

-chan - Used at the end of a youg child's or girl's name that is close with one.

Inu - Dog

Kichiro - Lucky Son (the name I chose for Tohru's cousin, the one that wears glasses)

Niichan - Big brother

Kita - North (Name i chose for Tohru's female cousin, the one that complained about sharing a room with her at the end of volume 1)

* * *

Note - Tohru is about... -thinks- Two to three months pregnant in this chapter.

* * *

Silver: I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review on your way out. Ja'ne and see you next chapter! 


	24. Chapter 23: Truth Behind Grandpa's Death

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: It's been nearly a week since my last update, or a little bit longer, but I hope you all enjoy this new story. I love all of you, my loyal reviewers and readers. Thanks again!

Dae-chan - Thank you! I'll try to update my other stories. -sweatdrops- School is hard this time around...

ShioriRose - Whoa, no killing ok? If you want to see killing, especially of Akito, read my story, _Fate_. But i can promise something aweful happening to her cousins though.

Eskarina1 - You're welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tohru's gonna get something reaaal good. It'll make her cousins go green with envy. lol.

Yuki's girlfriend - Have you read the manga? It's eventually revealed that Akito **is** a girl. Go to and type in akito and read up on it. But it's true that in the anime he's a guy. But thank you. n.n

Kalilamae - Poor Kali. lol. I'm glad you're enjoying my story. Here's the update.

My thanks goes out to all of my other reviewers as well. Thank you yukiandkyolover21790, kiwadoi seiitsu, Lady Kayanne, midnight 1987, JennyKim319, Bobalu, AKITO. At The Disco, mrs. Sora-sparrow, Botan and Kurama lover, and Melody. Thank you everyone! Enjoy the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, much less Shigure. What a cruel world . . .

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_Italics - dreams or flashbacks_

**bold - Shigure's dog instincts (Go Doggie!)**

OOC - Out of Character

* * *

A/N - Shigure maybe a little OOC, but it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru. 

2nd A/N - Since Tohru's relatives never had names, except for her parents, I decided to give them names. And I think each name suits them well, especially the name I've chosen for Tohru's Grandpa. It seems like everyone in Tohru's family (on her dad's side) has to have a name starting with "K", or at least in my story.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three 

His dark eyes glanced around the room. Many of Tohru's relatives have come for the funeral, even ones Tohru never knew she had. Ever since Kichiro had insulted Tohru outside, Shigure's instincts had been on edge, ready to lash out at anyone who dares harm her. Shigure then turned his gaze across the room, to Kichiro and his family. His eyes locked with the brown ones of his little flower's cousin's.

Her cousin seemed quite satsified with something, but what? Before Shigure could ponder more on his thought, something pulled on his sleeve. He looked at the one pulling on his sleeve. It was Tohru. A smile was on her face.

"Shii-chan, it's time to see Grampa." She said quietly, indicating that the line had moved.

Shigure and Tohru had been in line for the past fifteen minutes, waiting to pay their respects to her deceased grandfather. Time seemed to drag on forever as they slowly moved further in the line. Family relatives walked passed them, returning to their spots. Soon Tohru and Shigure were at the head of the line, and Kichiro's family were standing near Grandpa Honda's coffin. As they approached Tohru's grandpa, Kita, Tohru's younger cousin, lunged herself to Tohru.

Her arms squeezed Tohru tightly.

"Tohru-chan, I'm so sorry," She whispered only loud enough for Tohru to hear.

Tohru's face lit up and she hugged her cousin in return, "Kita-chan, it's alright, Grandpa died in peace."

Kita shook her head, her forehead resting on the riceball's shoulder, "No, it's not ok! Ojiisan was suffering all this time. I meant to tell you sooner, but Oniichan said that you didn't deserve to know about the cause of Grandpa's death..." She whispered.

Tohru's eyes widened as she felt her cousin's tears. She wasn't the only one surprised. Kichiro narrowed his eyes, glaring at his sister and cousin.

'Kita, don't tell...' Kichiro's fists tightened at his sides, but Shigure was the only one to take notice.

"Grandpa? What happened to Grandpa?" Tohru asked, staring at Kita now.

Shigure glanced at Kichiro. Anger and fear was radiating off the younger man. The novelist raised an eyebrow at this. What could be making Tohru's cousin so scared of what his sister has to say? How did Tohru's grandfather really die? These questions swirled in Shigure's head as he then glanced at the open coffin.

Tohru's grandpa looked peaceful and a small smile was on the elderly man's lips. Kita hesitated, her forehead still on the onigiri's shoulder. She then lifted her head, her dark eyes now meeting Tohru's turquoise ones.

"Kichiro poisoned him..." The girl said aloud, earning a growl from her brother and a surprised gasp from Tohru.

Tears filled Tohru's eyes once more as her cousin's news slowly sunk in. Her heart skipped a beat. Tohru's aunt, Kin, was shocked as well. Her gaze turned to her son, who was now pale.

"Kichiro?" Kin whispered.

Feeling all eyes of everyone in the room on him, Kichiro shrunk back against the wall. A look of fear and betrayal was on his face. He nervously and shakily pushed his glass back onto the bridge of his nose.

"It's not true--She--Kita's lieing!" He took in a deep breath, stumbling over his words.

Kita's eyes narrowed, anger now replacing her sadness. "I am not! Ever since Tohru went back to living with this guy and his younger cousins, you became jealous and more secretive. You even hated the fact that Ojiisan let Tohru go without checking out the Sohmas!"

"Stop it!"

Ignoring her brother's protests, Kita continued as the whole room remained quiet and watched, "You hated Tohru, you've always hated her!"

"You never liked her either, Kita!" Kichiro replied, pointing at his sister, "You were complaining about sharing your room with her!"

"Tohru maybe annoying, but I would never stoop to your level. You were always wanting to make Tohru out to be a bad person." Kita whispered fiercely.

Her eyes narrowed, "Just because Kyoko-san was a bit on the 'rough side'. I'm sure Tohru's lover here would even agree with me if I said that Tohru is nothng like her. You were the one that switched arsenic with Grandpa's medicine."

Kichiro's eyes now narrowed and he stood straight. A deep, satisfying smirk was on his lips.

"So what if I killed Grandpa? He was a fool for even thinking of letting that _outsider_ for live with us!"

Tohru was at a loss for words, matter of fact, everyone was. She stared at her oldest cousin in shock and hurt. The room was quiet, except for the quiet whispers of their distant relatives. It was Shigure that spoke first. his eyes narrowed and glaring at the youth.

"How could you?" He growled, his fists clenched tightly, "You took your own grandfather's life!"

* * *

Japanese Words and any other words

Kichiro - Lucky Son (the name I chose for Tohru's cousin, the one that wears glasses)

Kita - North (Name i chose for Tohru's female cousin, the one that complained about sharing a room with her at the end of volume 1)

Shii-chan - nickname given to shigure by momiji, but it's also Tohru's pet name for him now.

Kin - Golden (name I chose for Tohru's aunt)

onigiri - rice ball (Tohru is often portrayed as a rice ball for some odd reason)

-san - used at the end of one's name in respect

* * *

Note - I'm not sure if Tohru's relatives were close with Kyoko, but...oh well.

* * *

Silver: I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review on your way out. Ja'ne and see you next chapter! 


	25. Chapter 24

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: This is a bit on the short side, but I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. I thank all of my reviwers/readers. Thank you. 

Dae-chan - -watches as you chase Kichiro around- Um... I'm staying out of this one, but thanks!

greyspell - Thank you. I usually update around the weekends. But my updating time is always random. -sweatdrops-

TatianaSaphira - Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Nekokin - Thank you. Good luck with your stories, Nekokin.

Lady Kayanne - ehehe...

SesshoumaruXRin - Thank you. Here's the update.

My thanks goes out to all of my other reviewers as well. Thank you mrs. Sorra-sparrow, Kalilmae (Yep, you're related to Tohru!), Midnight 1987, AKITO. At The Disco, ShioriRose, and Kiwadoi Seiitsu. Thank you everyone! Enjoy the story!

And to those that had reviewed upon my return here. Thank you!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, much less Shigure. What a cruel world . . .

* * *

" . . . " - talking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_Italics - dreams or flashbacks_

**bold - Shigure's dog instincts (Go Doggie!)**

OOC - Out of Character

* * *

A/N - Shigure maybe a little OOC, but it goes well with his struggling feelings for Tohru. 

2nd A/N - Since Tohru's relatives never had names, except for her parents, I decided to give them names. And I think each name suits them well, especially the name I've chosen for Tohru's Grandpa. It seems like everyone in Tohru's family (on her dad's side) has to have a name starting with "K", or at least in my story.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-four 

"How could you?" He growled, his fists clenched tightly, "You took your own grandfather's life!"

Kichiro's eyes narrowed, returning Shigure's glare, "Grandfather was a fool! He was always fond of Tohru and not me! It was always 'Tohru' this and 'Tohru' that."

"It made me sick!" The male growled.

Shigure roughly grabbed Kichiro by his shirt collar, holding him close. Their faces barely touched as he spoke in a low, menacing voice.

"People like you deserve to rot in hell. Tohru has done alot of good deeds in the world and being nice to _you_ is one of them. You pay her back by killing your grandfather." Shigure anger flared, his instincts taking over every fiber of his being.

To kill someone out of jealousy was wrong, at least in Shigure's book it was. Tohru placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head.

"Shigure, no." She said gently.

Shigure glanced at her, "Tohru, he c-"

His flower shook her head once more, determination in her eyes. Tears filled them as she looked at him pleadingly.

"I want Kichiro to pay by feeling guilty, not by being murdered at your hands, muchless anyone else's." She whispered.

Shigure looked from Tohru to Kichiro, before dropping her cousin onto the ground. He glared darkly at the younger male.

"Let this be a lesson to you, bastard. If you come near Tohru or anyone in my family, you'll wish you were dead." He growled before him and Tohru walked out.

* * *

Japanese Words and any other words

Kichiro - Lucky Son (the name I chose for Tohru's cousin, the one that wears glasses)

Kita - North (Name i chose for Tohru's female cousin, the one that complained about sharing a room with her at the end of volume 1)

Shii-chan - nickname given to shigure by momiji, but it's also Tohru's pet name for him now.

Kin - Golden (name I chose for Tohru's aunt)

onigiri - rice ball (Tohru is often portrayed as a rice ball for some odd reason)

-san - used at the end of one's name in respect

* * *

Note - I'm not sure if Tohru's relatives were close with Kyoko, but...oh well.

* * *

Silver: I'm sorry about the...um...short chapter, but this was all I could think of. I hope you guys have enjoyed this filler chapter. I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Ja'ne.

Btw, Tohru 's going to be revealing some secrets of her own!


	26. Chapter 25: Moving On

River of Love

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: First attempt at Shigure x Tohru. Shigure has always been fond Tohru, whom he calls his 'little flower'. But what happens when his brotherly instincts slowly turn into love? Shigure x Tohru fluff.

* * *

Silver: *walks out onto the stage accompanied by Ritsu* Ritsu.

Ritsu: *nods before going into his 'episode'* I"m so sorry! Please forgive me! My internet was on the fritz! *finally calms down and smiles* Is that good, Silver-chan?

Silver: Thanks. That's the truth and I do apologize to all of you so...Here's chapter 25 of River of Love.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Moving On…**

She sat there lost in thought during the ride home. He could smell the sadness off of Tohru. In less then one day, Tohru had learned that her grandfather had died at the hands of her cousin--one of her own family. Tohru's turquoise colored eyes narrowed as they overflowed with sadness and tears. Shigure's heart ached at seeing his lover this way.

'Why?' That question rung in his mind as he turned his gaze away, 'What did Tohru do to deserve this?' The Inu nearly jumped out of his skin as her heard his lover whisper his name.

"Shigure..." Came her soft voice. Shigure looked over and smiled gently at her, "Hai, Tohru-chan?" He asked gently. He watched as the eighteen year old leaned into him, gripping his arm like a small child.

More tears; she closed her eyes in attempts of holding them back, "Do you think Grampa was happy?" Her question tugged at his heartstrings and her melancholic tone hurt even more. Shigure slipped his free arm around his girlfriend, drawing her close to him.

"Of course he was, Tohru. You're grandfather only wanted your happiness, just like your mother. Both of them," He began, "are looking down upon us right now, smiling proudly at how much of a beautiful young lady you've become over the past two years."

Tohru sniffled at her lover's words and she began to cry, burying her face into his chest. But oddly this time, she was crying tears of happiness. Tohru always one for putting the needs of other's before her own. She only cried for a few minutes before she turned her gaze toward her Gaurdian.

She smiled through her tears, "Shigure-chan, thank you…I…needed that." She said, "You know, I think you're right. Grampa is up there with mom and dad, smiling…"

Shigure's face lit up a bit. It wasn't often that he would hear of Tohru's father but then again, Tohru was only a small child when he had died. "Your father…?" He questioned. Tohru smiled more, the last of her tears gone, "Hai, mom was only about my age when she became pregnant with me, and dad was just a teacher…"

"It was bad for both of them because mom was just a student and dad was a teacher, but mom also had no family…so I guess that scared mom…" Tohru added, there was a strange sadness as she spoke about her mother and parents, "I don't really remember dad very well but I remember he was always smiling and so polite. He never let anything bother him, not even his family who disliked him for marrying someone like mom."

As she continued on, a memory flashed in Tohru's mind. It was one that she could recall real well. One where she and her parents were on a picnic. She was only six years old then. Her parents were both smiling and full of love. Shigure smiled at what appeared to be Tohru lost in a happy distant memory. She looked so peaceful. "Tohru." He whispered quietly, snapping her back to reality. Tohru looked back at him in slight puzzlement.

Shigure smiled more. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers, "I hope I can be a great as a father as yours was." The novelist whispered in her ear. Tohru's eyes widened and she smiled warmly at her lover, "But…you will be, Shii-chan. I just know it!" The expecting mother threw her arms around him and returned his kiss. How the two couldn't wait until the baby to be born but until then…they would wait.

**Mom…Grandpa, Dad…**

**I wish the three of you could have met Shigure and the other Sohmas. They're wonderful people, and…Thank you helping me move on…**

_~Owari~_

_

* * *

_

Silver: There will be a sequel! I promise! So it's not the end!


End file.
